Asylum
by lazycrazykitten
Summary: One day while his relatives were sleeping, he snuck into their bedroom and grabbed his uncle’s shotgun from the closet. I heard it was a really gruesome scene by the time the police got there.” HP/SS. SLASH. Crazy!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing!_**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a beautiful night, not too hot and not too cold. The stars twinkled in the endless dark blue sky and the moon was full and shining happily in the distance. The houses of Little Whinging Surrey lined up all looking exactly the same on Private Drive. All were painted in the same colors, all the hedges trimmed to perfection, the lawns mowed, and the flowers growing beautifully in the early August weather. No one would ever guess that in one of the houses on the perfectly normal street had a little secret.

A boy, Harry Potter, was currently sitting on his small cot in a cupboard underneath the house's staircase. His form was smaller than every other nine-year-old boy on the street, his overly large clothes making his body seem even tinier. You could see tear marks down his bruised and bloodied face, though he had stopped crying nearly in hour before. His jaw swollen, mostly likely from a break, his left hand facing the same predicament. His breathing came out slightly unnatural. Other than that the boy didn't make a sound. No one heard him as he made his way up the stairs at nearly one in the morning, skipping over the creaking step. The door to the master bedroom opened silently as he stepped into his aunt and uncles room. The door to the closet opened just a silently. It wouldn't have mattered if had made some noise though. His uncle was in a drunken sleep, and if his aunt could hear anything beyond his uncle's snoring, it would be a miracle. Harry grabbed the long shotgun from its place in the closet, not even hidden from view. After all, his own uncle had used it to threaten him not even three hours beforehand. He checked to see if it was loaded, and saw only one round.

He would have to change that.

He searched the bottom of the closet and found the stash full of the bullets he needed and put in three more rounds. It was enough to do the job, plus one extra in case he missed. Harry pointed the gun at his drunken uncle sleeping in the bed with a crazed glint in his eye, knowing he would have to be the first to go. The boy moved as close to the bed as he could, though far enough away from the sleeping occupants that he couldn't be grabbed by surprise. He didn't even bother to hesitate or close his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

**BANG.** Scream.

Petunia Dursley awoke screaming as she went nearly deaf from a loud gun going off near her head. Her husband's blood was all over her, his head almost completely gone from his body. She went to dive off the bed away from the attacker who she didn't turn to look at, but it was already too late. The gun went off a second time.

**BANG.**

The bullet hit her right in the chest as she jumped from the bed, making her fall dead in a heap halfway on the floor, one leg tangled up in a sheet on the bed.Harry Potter turned away from the bloody scene and went to the last bedroom in the hallway. He opened the door and looked at the bed. No Dudley. He heard a noise in the large closet on the right. Dudley obviously heard the gunshot from his room. But to hide in the closet?

Pathetic.

Harry walked over to the closet and pulled the door open. Dudley was curled into a big fat ball with tears running down his face. His voice letting out a high pitched whining noise, like a pig about to be slaughtered.Harry lifted the gun one last time and aimed it at the pathetic excuse for a human being and fired it at the pig-boy in front of him.

**BANG.**

And so doth parish the Dursleys.

Harry then put the gun on Dudley's bed and went downstairs to his bedroom--the cupboard. He then sat on his cot and rocked himself back and forth, the crazed glint never leaving his eyes. Sirens blared up and down Private Drive; neighbors' eyes peeking out the curtains of their windows to see what the commotion at the Dursley residence was.

_2 years later, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore sighed and ran his hands over his face. Things have not gone as planned. Tonight should have been Harry Potter's sorting ceremony, but he never showed. Ever since Hagrid went to go find Harry at Private Drive things have gotten worse and worse. Albus had of course investigated Harry's disappearance, but so far the search had been fruitless.

_Flashback, one month ago _

Hagrid rushed into the Headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore. I went lookin' for Harry at Private Drive, but the Dursleys weren't there." Hagrid said in a rush.

Dumbledore frowned. "Thank you Hagrid. Why don't you go get Professors McGonagall and Snape and we'll go talk to Arabella Figg."

All three of them flooed over to Private Drive to talk to the old squib woman, what they found there surprised them. "I'm sorry, but I don't know an Arabella Figg." The lovely lady in her mid-twenties said in what used to be Arabella Figg's home.

"Arabella Figg, she used to live here. Did you just move in? Do you know where the old resident of this house went?" Albus asked in slight distress. Why would Arabella move? She knew she had to keep her eye on Harry, and if they left she was to inform him. He had checked number 4 himself, no one had been in that house for years. It was strange that though it had new furniture and carpet, the house was selling for really cheap on the muggle market.

The girl shook her head. "We, my husband and I," The girl smiled at saying my husband, they must be newly weds, "moved in about six months ago. We got the house for a good deal too. For some reason everyone decided to move away from Little Whinging and have been selling their houses for rock bottom prices. This house was on the market for about a year and a half before we bought it though." The woman said.

"Everyone moved?" McGonagall said curiously. What would make a whole town pack up and move as quickly as possible?

The girl nodded. At this point a young man, also in his mid-twenties came up behind her. "Yeah, the realtor said that the house was up for market not that long before that too. I think this Mrs. Figg you're looking for passed away before everyone moved. The guy that bought the house said he just wanted to fix it up because the whole placed smelled like cats." The young man said apologetically.

The headmaster's face saddened. Mrs. Figg died? That would explain why she never informed him of Harry's absence.

The man sympathized with him. "Look, here's my realtor's name, she would know more about it then I do. All I know is that for some reason Little Whinging just packed up and left. I don't know why, my realtor never said." Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you for your time."

_End Flashback _

He had talked to the realtor and all she said was that something happened in one of the neighbor's homes that frightened everyone in town away, saying they no longer wished to live there. It must have been pretty bad though, if it could scare people like the Dursley's away from their normal life.

If he only knew.

A/N: Wow, fanfiction is finally letting me post. I have tried countless times since I've started writing to post here, but for some reason the documents wouldn't upload. If you want to read anything else of mine you'll have to go to my other site on a d u l t f a n f i c t i o n . n e t. (remove the spaces, obviously). I refuse to post my other stories here due to all because they both VERY sexual in nature and it would be way to much trouble fleshing out all the lemons and such. I only write slash, so I hope you like my work!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing!_**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 2:

6 years later

The Order of the Phoenix searched high and low for the Dursleys, but it seemed that the Dursleys were elusive. They didn't seem to be anywhere in England, and they appeared to have taken the boy savior with them.

Unfortunately, they needed Harry Potter now more than ever. About five years ago, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort himself was resurrected again. To top it all off, it was in Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets.

Lord Voldemort had placed a piece of his soul in a diary that had 'mysteriously' ended up in the Weasley's youngest child, Ginny's hands. Students had been petrified all throughout the school year, until finally at the end of the girl's first year of schooling she was taken down to the Chamber of Secrets where her very life force was taken from her, and Tom Marvolo Riddle, at the age of sixteen was alive again.

But that was five years ago, the man's youthful appearance has attracted numerous followers. He was seducing the younger generation with his looks and his charm as he did the previous, then promising them fame and fortune under his command. That was, until they took the dark mark and became just another minion to the sick megalomaniac. The poor souls didn't even know what they were getting into. Many joined the man and it wasn't until afterwards that they really knew what the man stood for.

Pain. Murder. Bloodshed. Domination.

They had all learned quickly that the only thing Lord Voldemort wanted was to conquer. He would never fulfill the promises he made to each of those individuals when they took that ghastly mark on their arms.

Albus shook his head from his dark thoughts and returned to his present surroundings.  
It was August 2nd, two days after Harry Potter's 17th birthday, and the Order of the Phoenix was sitting around 12 Grimmauld Place.

"…and another attack happened in Rowena's Circle. Thirteen were killed and many were wounded." Kingsley Shacklebolt reported. Rowena's Circle was a small village with a lot of elderly who went into retirement.

Albus sighed. Another day, another attack. "Thank you, Kingsley. Any other news."

At this point, seventeen year old Hermione Granger, a quiet and studious girl cleared her throat. Albus was hesitant at first to ask her about joining the order. The girl appeared to be really arrogant when she first started at Hogwarts, which caused her to have no friends. Now that she has shed her arrogant and nearly overconfident demeanor, she still had no friends as everyone else already had their own clique. She had top marks, though, and was muggleborn. He finally asked her to join in April and tasked her with looking into the missing Dursleys and Harry Potter. So far she had found nothing, much to her frustration.

Hermione stood up from the table and shuffled a few papers in her hands. "Y-you asked me to look into the missing Potter case." She mumbled a bit, though they all understood her. "I er--found some newspaper clippings in the Surrey library."

Everyone perked up at this. No one knew exactly why the whole town seemed to have moved. If they knew why, then maybe they could figure out where they all went.

Hermione seeing that she actually had some attention for once raised her voice and appeared more confident in herself. "The first clipping is from September 28th, 1989. I'll give you a summary. It says that number 4 Private Drive was attacked. That the Dursleys were sleeping when an unnamed person took a shotgun from Vernon Dursley's closet and murdered all three Dursleys in the house. A suspect was taken into custody."

Nearly everyone's mouth was open in shock, the exception being Severus Snape, who only had one eyebrow raised to show his surprise.

"What about Harry?" Sirius Black, the ex-convict croaked. It was revealed shortly after Voldemort's return that Sirius Black was innocent all along. Peter Pettigrew transformed right in the middle of Diagon Alley during a raid the summer after Voldemort returned. Sirius was pardoned and was given a heap of gold for his troubles. He had been looking for Harry ever since he was freed.

"The next clipping, which was written two days after that one, says that a boy was found in the cupboard under the stairs, and that they were still looking into who he was."

Sirius paled. They found a boy…

Hermione realized just how that sounded and rushed to explain. "Oh he was alive, he was not killed with the rest of the family."

Sirius let out a rush of air he didn't remember inhaling. Thank Merlin…

"But, the odd thing is he was found with bruises and cuts all over his body and a series of broken bones and decided to do a huge investigation. Another newspaper said that apparently the boy was the surviving nephew of the Dursleys and that he was hospitalized. They didn't say where though." Hermione said.

"Apparently, they never said that the attacker of the Dursleys was actually apprehended and the neighbors didn't like this. Their whole neighborhood liked to be completely uniform and safe, what happened to the Dursleys scared them, and so they all moved to find a safer town." Hermione finished.

Oh…so that is what happened.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now it would seem we would have to find Harry's hospital records. If we find out what hospital he went to, then we might find where they sent him from there. Remus," Remus's head snapped up in attention, "you and Miss Granger will be in charge of finding these records. Start with the most obvious, the hospitals located around Surrey."

Remus nodded.

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I know you want to go, but your presence might draw too much attention. I know your name was cleared in the muggle world, but they may still have their doubts and eyes will inevitably be drawn to you. We don't need Voldemort catching on to what we are doing."

Sirius looked away sadly, knowing Albus was only telling him the truth, but it still hurt to not to be out there looking for Harry.

A/N: Hello again! Just wanted to let you know that I do have 16 chapters of this story already typed up and is on my other site, so the first 16 chapters should be updated almost daily here, but after that updates will be slower!

Please review! Love ya guys!

lazycrazykitten


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing!_**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 3

A select group of the Order of the Phoenix stood in front of Laraul-Creak Institute for the Insane and stared in shock at the name. Well, everyone except Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger.

"I thought you said he was in a hospital!" Sirius bit out at the old headmaster.

"He is, just not the kind of hospital you assumed it would be." For once there was no twinkle in the old man's eyes, just a deep sadness.

Sirius then turned to Remus, his best friend. "You were the one in charge of finding him, why didn't you tell me?" Sirius looked both furious and slightly hurt that his best friend didn't warn him.

Remus gave Sirius a sympathetic look. "I didn't know how to tell you." He whispered.

"How touching." Severus sneered. "Now I don't know about you, but I would like to get out of the presence of muggles as fast as possible." He then turned his dark onyx eyes on the headmaster. "Can we go in now before the doctors get confused a think Black here needs to be admitted."

Sirius scrunched up his face. "What's a doctor?"

Severus sneered as Remus rolled his eyes.

Since no one else seemed inclined to inform Sirius of what a doctor was Hermione took it upon herself to educate the wizard. "A doctor is a muggle healer."

"Then why don't they just call them healers? It makes more sense than a doctor." Sirius said.

"I knew you should have taken muggle studies Sirius, and now that you haven't you seem like an idiot. Now save your questions until we are out of the muggle world unless the doctors do think you are crazy like Severus said." Remus said, in a moment of exasperation at his friend.

Sirius held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine. I know when to shut up."

He lasted a whole 30 seconds.

"So Snapey…when you planning on washing your hair. It looks greaser than ever!"

Severus was about to retort when he was interrupted.

"Gentlemen, we are at the doors to the hospital, would you please quite yourselves. Remember that this is a place of healing." The headmasters voice rang out and both men kept quite.

The group of people entered to a very comfortable looking waiting room with an entrance desk to sign in and out visitors.

"Can I help you?" a friendly looking girl who looked no older than 20 asked from the desk.

Albus Dumbledore smiled; looking like a normal everyday muggle except for his long beard, which he put under an illusion to look much shorter. In fact, everyone looked rather normal for a pack of wizards, half of which had no idea of what muggles wear. Those who have at least some muggle background or took muggle studies obviously helped them all.

"Yes, my dear. We were told you have a patient here. Harry Potter, he's 17."

They all noticed the girls eyes widen in surprise before she nodded. "Yes, of course. Um, let me just call his doctor and see if Harry is allowed visitors." The girl picked up the telephone and paged the doctor to the waiting room.

Arthur had a huge grin on his face and whispered conspiratorially to the person standing next to him, who just happened to be Hermione. "Wow, they really do use those felly- tones."

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response, not even bothering to correct the man.

"He'll be here momentarily. If you could all sign your names in this book before the doctor comes in." She handed them the book and a pen, though her smile turned to a frown as a few people tried to write with the pen upside down or merely stared at it like it would bite them. Some of these people were just as cracked as the patients she sees everyday.

Then a man in a short white jacket entered the room. "You paged me, Sophie."

The girl, Sophie, sat up straighter and fluttered her eyelashes in an obvious attempted to look seductive.

"Yes, Dr. Trevoli. These people are here to see Harry Potter." Just like the girl his eyes widened in surprise.

What was so surprising about wanting to see Harry?

"Ah, how do you know Harry?" Dr. Trevoli asked, a little confused why these people would want to see him, after all, no one has come to see the boy before.

"He's my godson." Sirius spoke up. Surprising everyone with his--well serious voice.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "If you are Harry Potter's godfather then I'll need to see some paperwork as proof. We can't just let anyone come see him."

Once again he surprised everyone by pulling out a few files, stating he is who he says he is. Who just walks around with evidence that they are someone's godfather?

The man's other eyebrow raised to join the first in surprise before an angered expression appeared on his face. "And why did you choose to show up now to show up? Where have you been for the past 8 years, hell where have you been for the last 16 when the boy was left with his relatives instead of his godfather?"

Here Sirius looked nervous. "Prison."

Severus snorted at the look on the doctor's face.

The man handed Sirius his paperwork back before turning to leave through the door he came from. "We don't allow convicts to see our patients, none this less grant custody to them."

"WAIT." Sirius shouted before running to the man by the door and thrusting another small stack of papers into his hand. "I was in prison, but it was a mistake. They pardoned me, they found proof that I didn't do it."

All the man had to do was read the man's name on the papers to know that he was telling the truth. He remembered the scandal that happened 4 years ago. The man was said to have murdered two people, only to have them find the real killer. He had spent so many years in prison for a crime he didn't even commit.

The doctor's face softened as he looked at the man and then at the rest of the group. "And who are you all?" He asked in a calmer tone.

Albus's eyes twinkled. "Oh, just friends of the family."

The doctor heard a soft snort from the tall, pale man all dressed in black. If Dr. Trevoli believed in such things, he would think the man was some sort of vampire.

"I see, well come along and stick close. Can't have you wondering around scaring my patients, or perhaps they'll scare you. Either way, I don't need you getting lost. Follow me." And then the doctor was out the door.

They all followed the doctor and noticed the patients suffered from slightly different conditions than the wizarding world. They walked past a man being restrained by two bulkier men with another doctor in a white jacket trying to calm him down.

"Mr. Leonard, you need to take your medicine so you can calm down and act like an adult."

Tears were running down the restrained man's face. They all almost felt sorry for him. "I DON'T WANNA!!" He screamed in a childish voice, despite the fact the man had graying hair and wrinkles.

They passed by another woman this time not in a white jacket, who seemed to be looking for someone. "Oh, Dr. Trevoli." She said in a relieved voice. "Have you seen Henry, I can't seem to find him anywhere." The woman said in a desperate voice.

"No, Eva I have not seen Henry. Where was the last place you saw him?" He asked in his professional voice.

She pointed. "Over by the co-ouch." She paused slightly when she looked over at the couch to see a brown teddy bear on it. "Henry. There you are! You had me so worried." The woman walked over the teddy bear and cuddled it to her chest before holding it at arms length. She waggled one finger at the bear. "You know better than to run off on me. I've taught you better than that." She paused as if expecting an answer. "I don't care if you don't want to eat your vegetables. They are good for you and you will eat them anyway."

After seeing this Remus cleared his throat. "Is it…safe to be letting all these patients walk around freely."

The doctor waved his hand. "Most of them aren't dangerous. The ones that are more disturbed are usually locked in their rooms or have constant supervision at all times." It was time for Sirius to find out about his godson. "What about Harry? What exactly happened to him? Why is he here? Is he okay? How long has he been here? Why-"

He was cut off by the doctor. "One question at a time, Mr. Black." He said in a commanding voice. The doctor sighed. "I'm assuming the reason you are here is to seek Harry's custody as is your right as his godfather?"

Sirius nodded.

"The courts in Harry's case decided that he was to stay here until the his doctor, that's me, decided he would no longer be a threat to society. That he could function properly with everyone else."

"He's been here for eight years now. No visitors. No cards. No nothing. He really is a good boy…most of the time." The doctor said rather sadly. The others looked at each other. Eight years? Was that why they couldn't find him? Because he was in this place?

This asylum?

"But why would the courts want him locked up? If he's been here for eight years that means he was only nine when he came here. What could a boy that age do to end up being sent here?" McGonagall asked, still confused about the situation.

The doctor sighed. "You must understand. When he was brought in he was in really bad shape. He had 4 cracked ribs, a broken jaw, nose, and hand. He was covered in cuts and bruises. The word 'freak' was burned into his lower back. I guess the abuse had been going on for quite some time and he finally just snapped. One day while his relatives were sleeping, he snuck into their bedroom and grabbed his uncle's shotgun from the closet. I heard it was a really gruesome scene by the time the police got there."

Sirius could swear he heard crickets, that at that moment not one person in the entire world made a sound. At least, until he heard the drawling voice behind him.

"A Potter gone mental, why is that not surprising." Severus Snape drawled.

"Shut up, Snape." Sirius gritted out, unable to think of anything to retort to Snape in his anger.

"Nice come back there, Black. Your wit astounds me." Severus smirked. He so loved riling Black up.

"Boys, enough." They both looked away at Dumbledore's admonishment. They were acting like kids after all.

Suddenly a thought struck Sirius. "Um, Dr. Trevoli?"

"Yes, Mr. Black.?"

"Was he…I mean, you said he was abused…" Sirius hesitated.

"Great deduction there, Black. The man only said it in plain English." Severus snapped, sometimes Black could be a bigger dunderhead than his first year students.

Sirius didn't even retort, his question was too important.

"What I mean is…well did he do…um…other things to him too?" He didn't want to outright say it.

Dr. Trevoli's eyes lit up in recognition. "No, no. He was never sexually abused in that house."

Sirius let out a breath of relief, tension draining from his body. "Thank, Merlin."

"From what Harry has told me, the Dursley's considered him as some type of freak. Vernon Dursley would never want himself to be tainted by something he considered abnormal. The thought of touching "the freak" that way would have probably have caused the man a heart attack."

"Though, Harry did have a bit of a relapse when he was 14. He seemed to become crazed, like when he first came here when he was 9. He began to lash out for what we thought was no reason at all." His eyes flared with anger at the memory.

"This went on for a month until we found out why. We had a new psychologist in and Harry was one of his new patients. We often let new psychologist have some one on one sessions with the patients to see if any will open up to them. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. We always tape Harry's sessions since he is so hard to figure out, and one day I decided to look at his sessions with the new psychologist." Here Dr. Trivoli's jaw tightened.

"Apparently Harry's irrational anger wasn't so irrational at all. The psychologist apparently had a thing for young boys, and Harry was the youngest person here at that time."

"He didn't." Sirius practically growled. Even Snape looked livid. The man had been put in a position to help people, to help a young boy, and he had abused that position in the worst way possible.

Trevoli sighed. "He tried." Here he smirked. "Harry's too strong a person to let someone take advantage of him in such a way. Harry often swung at the man until he backed off. I believe he only really got to him once. He made the mistake of sticking his tongue in Harry's mouth. He didn't like that so he bit it as hard as he could." The doctor gave a sadistic smile.

"I had wondered what had happened when the man had to take a week off and came back with his mouth and tongue swollen and had a hard time speaking. It was shortly after that incident that I watched the tapes."

"So he didn't…" Sirius trailed off.

"No, Harry never gave him a chance. That 'kiss' was as far as he ever got." He then looked up at a sliding door in a comfortable looking common room. "Ah, we're here. I believe Harry is outside in the courtyard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: You guys excited to meet Harry yet? I think you'll like him, I do.

And just remember, I think reviewers are awesome!! (wink,wink,nudge,nudge, press the purple-ish button)

lazycrazykitten


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing!_**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 4

Dr. Trevoli opened the sliding door with ease and led the group into the small courtyard. The courtyard had a few picnic tables as well as some wooden chairs to sit on. There were a few trees and perfectly cut shrubs and flowers. As the group looked around they noticed only two figures in the courtyard. A woman that looked to be in her mid thirties in a pair of nurses scrubs, and young man lying under a tree on his back, his long black hair spayed around him like an angel's halo, playing with something they could not see on his chest. He wore a pair of gray sweatpants, sandals, and a navy blue T-shirt.

"Harry." Trevoli called towards the young man. The boy looked over and got up from his comfortable spot on the ground and walked towards the group. The nurse that was watching Harry also strode forwards towards the group.

"I've got Harry from here Martha." The girl nodded her head and strolled inside.

Harry finally reached the group and smiled shyly at everyone there.

"Hello." He said, smile never faltering. "Who are you?"

Dr. Trevoli let out an indulgent smile. "These people are here to meet you Harry."

Trevoli glanced at the others, urging them to introduce themselves. Albus took the hint.

"Hello Harry. I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and these," he motioned to the others with his hands, "are my friends and coworkers." He pointed to Minerva, Severus, and Remus.

"This is Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin, teachers at my school." McGonagall and Lupin smiled while Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked at the youth.

"On my left is Hermione Granger, a student." The bushy haired girl smiled and gave Harry a small wave that he shyly returned. Dumbledore moved over to the remaining three. "And lastly these two are Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt who work for the Ministry, and Sirius Black a close personal friend." Dumbledore said genially.

"Hello, Harry." Sirius said happily, beaming with happiness.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, but I guess you already know that." He said about to shake their hands, then thought twice about it as his hands were cupped securely together as if trying to keep hold of something.

Dr. Trevoli noticed, and let out a sigh of exasperation. "What do you have now?" He asked as if this was an everyday occurrence, which it very well might be for what the order knew.

Harry opened his cupped hands and lifted them up to the doctor's face. A small baby toad sat there.

"I've named him Kermit." Harry said in a small voice. "Can I keep him?" Giving the doctor a puppy eyed look that had the entire order practically cooing. Well, everyone but Snape who let out a small snort of amusement.

The doctor sighed again. "Harry, you know the rules. No pets are allowed here. I've told you thousands of times. Now would you please put the toad back where you've found it? It might have a family to go back to."

Harry bowed his head in disappointment before heading to the other side of the courtyard to put the small toad back.

Dumbledore twinkled. "Does he ask that often?"

The doctor glared at him. "Only every chance he gets. He wants to be a veterinarian. He loves animals of all sorts. Two weeks ago he found a small dog and had managed to keep him in his room unnoticed for three days. Before that it was a Bluebird with an injured wing. He always asks if he can keep them, but he knows he can't. This is a hospital, we can't have animals running rampant."

Sirius smiled. "Well he can have all the pets he wants when he comes to live with me."

The doctor frowned a bit. "We're going to miss him here. He is always such a delight. As you know the courts decided that I would be the one in charge of when he is discharged. I've felt for quite some time now that he is no threat to society, but we've had no where to send him. An orphanage wouldn't know how to handle a former mental patient, one wrong move and he might snap again. Not to mention, who would want to adopt a 17 year old, especially with his history? Just promise me Mr. Black that you'll take good care of him."

"Don't worry, I will. James and Lily were my best friends. I'm only sorry that couldn't find him earlier." Sirius said rather forlornly.

At this time Harry bounced back up to the group. "Kermit is now hopping his way back to his family." Harry reported. It was then that he noticed Sirius's rather sad expression. "What's wrong Mr. Black?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." He stared at Harry. The boy really was the splitting image of his parents. He had James's athletic frame, a swimmer's build to him. Lily's height, who had been rather tall for a girl, an impressive 5ft 8in. It meant he was still shorter than the rest of the men in the group, but taller than all of the girls. He had Lily's green eyes, high cheekbones, and plump pink lips - but the mop of black hair on Harry's head was definitely a Potter gene. Not a single Potter in the last century has escaped that awful head of messy black hair, even if Harry's was longer than James's had been, reaching mid back. And if Sirius wasn't mistaken, he also had James regal looking nose that set off his high cheekbones rather nicely.

His head had the dreaded lightening bolt scar that the world had spoke of, but that wasn't the only scar that littered the boy's face or body. Several small scars ran across his face, one from just above the end of his left eyebrow running across his nose and his right cheekbone ending at his jaw. Another much smaller one was under his left eye lying horizontally on his cheekbone. Both were thin and mere white lines on his tanned completion, but were still quite noticeable. They didn't diminish his beauty, but they did add a rather rugged look to him. Sirius could also see some faint scars on his hands and arms and was sure there were larger ones on his back, unseen under Harry's shirt.

They were all reminders of what his godson had been through and what he couldn't prevent.

Sirius shook himself from his thoughts. He may not have been able to prevent this, but he could prevent something like this from happening again.

At this point Dr. Trevoli decided to tell Harry the good news. "Harry, these people are going to be taking care of you from now on." Trevoli said with a small smile.

Harry's head snapped up, a cold hard glint in his eye, "What?" He asked frostily.

Everyone but Trevoli was taken aback by the sudden attitude change. Harry had been acting rather shy and sweet before. Almost as if he was a little kid before, now he seemed as if he was about to attack someone.

They all looked over to Dr. Trevoli who looked both nervous and sad at the same time.

"Harry, this man is your godfather." Trevoli pointed to Sirius, who only looked confused at Harry's attitude.

Harry's eyes immediately lost the cold hard glint and instead glittered with surprise, "I have a godfather?" He asked almost childishly.

Trevoli smiled, indulging Harry just a bit. "Yes, Harry. He's been searching for you for a while now. He couldn't find you since it was never released where you were being kept. He's a very nice man."

"Really?" He asked, once again in a childish voice.

"Really." He glanced to Sirius then back to Harry. "How about you go and pack to leave while I take Sirius to fill out some paperwork?" He suggested.

"Okay." He said in a high-pitched voice, obviously excited. He turned and practically ran back inside, to what everyone assumed was his room.

Trevoli sighed. "We have some things to discuss, and you have to fill out his release papers." He turned around. "Follow me." And he went inside.

They all followed him, passing a few more odd patients before entering a spacious office. Trevoli sat behind the desk asking Sirius to sit across from him while the others took seats in surrounding chairs or the sofa along the wall.

Trevoli cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "Mr. Black, before you take Harry I need to make sure you are aware of what you are getting yourself into." He stared pointedly at the black haired blue-eyed man.

"What do you mean? He's my godson and he belongs with me. I won't allow you to talk me out of it." Sirius said face flushing with anger.

Trevoli held up his hands. "That is not my intention, Mr. Black. I just need to be sure you know how to take care of Harry. As you can see, Harry isn't exactly normal. He never has been. His relatives did far to much damage to him for him to ever be normal again."

Severus snorted in distain. "That much is obvious."

Sirius glared at Snape. "Shut up, Snivillus."

Severus narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Trevoli cleared his throat once more. "If we could continue?" He shot both men dark looks, a particularly frosty one to Severus. "Harry has certain tendencies that make it hard to control him. As you have seen today, Harry suffers from dramatic mood swings and partial Multiple-Personality Disorder."

Hermione gasped.

"Unlike some other patients, his MPD is not as dramatic as his mood swings. Some days like today, he tends to act more like a child, though he has the brain function of an adult. He simply reverts to act more like a child. His relatives never allowed him to act like a child when he was one, and now he has the opportunity to do so, though he is still aware of who he is and what age he really is."

"What do you mean, exactly? I thought people with MPD acted like a completely different person than who they really are?" Kingsley asked, a bit confused at the situation.

Trevoli sighed. "It's a bit hard to explain as I have never had a case like this before. When he is in a mood like he was, it's like he is a six year old. His excitement, his high-pitched voice – these are all very child-like - but when you ask him his age he says he is seventeen and is able to remember anything he has learned from his tutors over the years. He still calls himself Harry."

He looked them all in the eye. "I believe it has more to do with his moods than anything. When he is happy or content, he is more likely to slip into his child persona. When he is angry or frightened of something, he is more likely to become cold and calculating and lash out. That is why I only call it partial MPD, as I have no other name for it. He is still Harry; he just changes dramatically with his moods. Most days he's just an average teenager, but others he acts like this."

He tilted his head as if thinking of something serious. "Actually, you were in luck in coming today as you could see some of his more dramatic changes, and understand the sort of thing he goes through. Another thing I must warn you about is that he is obsessive compulsive. It could be worse, but don't be surprised if your house is a lot cleaner in a few days."

Severus gave him an odd look, and then raised an eyebrow. "It didn't look like he was obsessive compulsive." Severus thought back to dirt stained sweatpants and messy hair of the young man he had seen.

Trevoli nodded his head. "I know, but that is easily explainable. His relatives often forced heaps of chores on Harry when he was little. They obviously had a problem with dirt and like everything to be sparkling clean. They didn't clean the house themselves, and whenever there was something dirty in the house, he was severely punished. He was often forced to go days, sometimes weeks without a shower, and had worn dirty and oversized clothes at his relatives. They didn't care for his appearance as they thought him lower than dirt, so he looked like dirt. Harry doesn't keep himself presentable because he wasn't trained too. To him, he will always be lower then everyone else. It doesn't matter what he looks like, because he thinks himself less then them, almost unworthy."

"We've tried to break him of this habit. At least to the point where he baths and eats normally, though sometimes we have to be more forceful. Sometimes he just forgets he has to eat, as he was trained to eat only when someone offered him food. We try to convince him that his room doesn't have to be impeccable, he is a teenager after all, but he won't hear of it. He's so accustomed to everything to be neat and orderly that he refuses to even let the tiniest mess occur in his room. We've actually had to ban him from going near the storage closets because he was grabbing cleaner at least once a day to spray down his whole room sanitizing and making sure the window is absolutely clean, and furniture polished. So when he leaves with you, you have to be sure to monitor these activities and make sure he knows that he doesn't have to clean the entire house, all the time, everyday."

Everyone nodded.

"You said that he was severely punished?" Sirius asked.

The doctor nodded. "I've already told you what occurred in that house."

"Is he jumpy? Will he flip out if I accidentally touch him? If I put my hand on his shoulder or bump into him?" Sirius asked in concern. Harry is his godson. He needed to know what his boundaries were. He didn't want to set him off over a small bump in the hallway.

Trevoli shook his head in the negative. "No. He was really skittish to begin with and was always expecting to be hit, but over time we broke him of this habit. He actually enjoys affection. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts to hug you for no reason, or even hold your hand. He never had any sort of affection or friendly touch when he was growing up and now he revels in it. He's a good kid."

Sirius smiled in relief.

"That brings me to the issue of school." He looked up at the old headmaster and the current teachers of Hogwarts. "I assume you are here because you wish to have him enrolled?"

The headmaster nodded, eyes twinkling. "Yes, it is a nice private institution that his parents went to. He will attend there most of the year."

Trevoli looked a bit troubled at this. "Mr. Dumbledore, you must realize that Harry will need some stability in his life. He has lived most of his life in this institution, changing his routine and living with Mr. Black will be hard enough, switching his place of residency again so soon might do him more harm than good."

The headmaster's twinkle dimmed and then returned. "Would it help if Sirius was allowed to stay in the castle as well, perhaps they could both live in private quarters away from other students?"

Trevoli thought for a minute, and then nodded slowly. "Perhaps. I'm not too sure. Harry has never really been around people his own age. A public school might be too much for him as he has only ever received tutoring from special teachers that come here."

He then looked thoughtful. "Then again, it might do him some good. Being around other kids his age might show him how to act and get him to let go of his childish persona. It might make him feel more normal. Though, I would suggest allowing him to have some constant contact with some people around his age this summer, I don't want him to be overwhelmed by so many people."

"Good, good." Dumbledore said, smiling. He glanced to both Hermione and Arthur.

"I would be happy to help. I already have my summer work done. I just need to check over my essays to make sure they are thorough." Hermione said.

"I can get my boys to come over as much as possible. Ron is his age, I'm sure they'll make fast friends." Arthur said, ignoring Hermione's look of distaste when he mentioned Ron's name. He happened to be one of Hermione's most hated tormenters. He was worse than the Slytherins.

"Excellent." The aged headmaster said, beaming with happiness. He hoped Harry made many friends. He didn't want the poor boy to be lonely, he needed all the support he could get.

Dr. Trevoli smiled. "Alright. Now, Mr. Black, I need you to sign a few forms for Harry's release. As his godfather you will now be responsible for him in the eyes of the law. It will be your duty to seek help if you think Harry gets out of control." He pushed a few forms in front of him.

Sirius quickly looked over the forms and signed in all the appropriate places.

Harry was now officially his, in the muggle world anyway. He was legally an adult in the wizarding world, though he wouldn't be telling the doctor that.

At this point Trevoli smiled and got up, causing the others to follow his lead. "Now we just need to go get Harry."

He then walked out and the others followed. They arrived in a nicely lit room with two beds in it.

"Hello, Alan. How are you doing today?" Dr. Trevoli said, smiling at the 24 year old lying on one of the beds, reading. He had two bandages, one around each wrist.

The man sighed. "Hello, Dr. Trevoli. I am fine. How are you?" He said in a flat indifferent voice, not even looking at the man.

They had put Alan in Harry's room, hoping to bring him out of his depression by staying with such a happy teenager. He had only been there three days.

"Just fine. Now where's Harry?" He asked politely.

Alan pointed towards the closet. Not saying one word.

That was when they heard a rustling in the closet, before Harry came out of the closet holding a rather large bag, holding all his clothes and possessions in it.

Harry saw them and his eyes lit up. "Hello again!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Hello again to you too, Harry." He smiled at the exuberant youth.

"Do you have everything packed and ready to go?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yup." He chirped.

Harry then walked over to Sirius's side. "So I'm going to live with you now?" He asked.

Sirius beamed. "Umhm, yes you are."

Harry then turned to Trevoli, dropped his bag and launched himself at the man. "Thank you, Dr. Trevoli. I'm going to miss you." Harry said, not releasing the man from his hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, young man. And remember, if you ever need anything you can always call me." He said as Harry let him go.

Harry then turned to his rather unfriendly roommate and beamed at him. "BYE, ALAN!" Harry yelled, causing the 24 year old to jump in surprise and glare at the younger male.

"Goodbye, Harry." Alan said through gritted teeth.

Trevoli hid his smile. Harry was the only one able to get some kind of emotional response from the man, even if it was anger and hate. Harry had definitely helped him on his path to improvement, even if it wasn't in the way they had all expected.

"So Harry, are you ready to go home now?" Sirius asked, well, seriously.

Harry nodded and grabbed his godfather's hand.

And they were off.

A/N: So there you go, chapter 4. I hope you like Harry.

Coming up: Harry learns about magic, oh my.

Please review!

lazycrazykitten


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing!_**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 5

To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. After walking out of the clinic Sirius had gripped his hand a bit tighter. Then it felt as if he was being squeezed in all directions, and he heard a loud pop in his ears. He opened his eyes after the weird sensation had ended only for them to widen at the sight in front of him.

They were in front of 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. Nowhere near the Laraul-Creak Institute.

But, how did he get here? And where was number 12?

Sirius loosened his hold on Harry's hand and turned towards him, before he remembered that he is not, in fact, the secret keeper.

"Albus." Sirius waved a hand in Harry's direction. Harry needed a slip of paper telling where they were before he could see the house.

Albus twinkled and pulled a small slip of paper from his pocket. He handed it over to Harry.

"Read this. Remember it." Was all he said.

Harry read the paper and scrunched up his face in confusion.

The Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place.

But, there is no 12 Grimmauld Pl--Harry looked up while thinking it over, only to stop short.

There, directly in front of him sitting between number 11 and 13 was 12. It was just standing there innocently, as if it had been there the whole time. Which Harry knew for a fact that it wasn't there just a moment ago.

He's crazy, but not that crazy.

"How-" Harry began, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"All will be explained momentarily, Harry. Let us go inside and get comfortable. It is a long story." Albus said before entering number 12.

Harry nodded, more than a little confused, and entered the dark house.

The house was dark, but no longer depressing. Since Sirius's release, he has remodeled the house to look more homely. No more dangerous creatures lurking in the curtains or cupboards. No more peeling wall paper or dust everywhere. And best of all, there was no Kreacher. The small house elf had gone insane after Sirius started to remove the old, ugly furniture from the house and had seemingly died. No one was quite sure how, but many had suspected that he had stolen one of the many dark potions that had lingered in the cupboards at the time and killed himself with it. No one bothered to find out if it was true, or if he had simply died of old age, and no one really cared enough to look into it.

The only bad thing was they were never able to remove Mrs. Black's portrait from the wall. They had tried everything, but the vile woman was determine to stay, so they still had to be quiet when entering and exiting the house, or that hallway.

Harry looked up as he heard a rushing of steps on the stairs. A pair of identical people, twins obviously, showed themselves and then screeched, "THEY'RE BACK!!"

That was all it took for Mrs. Black to open her curtains.

"FILTH!! DISGUSTING MUGGLE-LOVERS AND HALF-BREEDS. I SHOULD HAVE DROWNED YOU AT BIRTH, VILE LITTLE SPAWN, UNGRATEFUL CHILD." That was all Harry got to hear from the portrait before Sirius and Remus were able to shut the curtains.

Everyone, excluding Harry glared at the twins.

"You know better." Was all Arthur said before he, and everyone simultaneously looked at Harry to see his reaction to yet another display of magic.

Harry's mouth was open and his eyes wide as he stared at the curtains that shielded him from the portraits view. What was worse is that he was pale and shaking all over. The words she yelled reminded him all too much of his aunt and uncle. Filth. Ungrateful. Vile spawn. The Dursleys always did say that he was a mistake and that his parents should have drowned him at birth.

He flinched as a hand was put on his shoulder, "Harry." Sirius said trying to get his attention. "Are you okay?" He asked; removing his hand after Harry flinched.

Harry shot a fake smile at Sirius, still pale, but at least the shaking had subsided. "I'm fine." Which was obviously a lie.

Sirius looked at him critically, not believing him. "If you're sure?" He left it a question.

"I'm fine." Harry said a bit more forcefully this time.

"Well then, let us proceed to the kitchen." Dumbledore said with a sad smile, and swept away, the others following.

Everyone took a seat at the very long table and waited a bit more for others that were not at the hospital to arrive. The twins came and sat down, along with two other red headed boys and plump red headed woman, whom he assumed were all related to Arthur Weasley. A dirty looking man that was eyeing the fine china on the table came in next.

A young woman with shocking pink hair entered and sat next to Kinsley, as well as a man with a false eyeball that rolled around in his head. A very, very tall and large man with a beard was there as well, talking to a few of the teachers. The plump woman, Harry noticed, had begun to fix tea for everyone and had sandwiches already made that a few people were grabbing.

"Go on and have some if you're hungry Harry. We missed lunch when we came to get you." Sirius whispered in his ear. Harry grabbed what looked like a turkey sandwich and a cup of tea, preparing it how he liked it. The plump woman beamed at him before fixing some more tea and sitting down.

"Well it looks as if everyone is here-" He stopped when he noticed another red head sneaking into the room.

"Ronald, was there something you needed?" The headmaster asked kindly.

Ron shook his head. "I thought I would attend the meeting." He said, holding his chin in the air in what looked to be a rather snooty way.

"You most certainly are not, Ronald Weasley. Go back up to your room right now! You're to young to be here." The plump woman shouted at the boy who looked about Harry's age.

"But I want to join the Order!" He said heatedly. "I'm 17 now, I'm old enough to join." He glanced Hermione's way. "Besides if the know-it, I mean Hermione can join then why can't I?" He cut himself off from saying know-it-all, knowing that if his mother heard him say that he would never hear the end of it.

Hermione's face went red at the near insult, but didn't say anything about it. She was used to it by now.

"But you have not been inducted yet. It is rude of you to assume that you are allowed in the Order on age alone." Molly said.

"But the rest of the family is in the Order. I want to help to. I want to bring down the monster that killed Ginny. I want to fight with you. Besides that kid over there looks like he's 15, what does he have that I don't?" He pointed at Harry, not knowing that he was asking what THE Harry Potter has that he doesn't.

"I'm 17." Harry bit out. He thought he looked right for his age. Sure, he wasn't as tall as the 6' 4" red head towering over him, but he never would be. He could be 40 and still have the same stature as he does now. It was a bit unfair of the guy, Ronald, to point fingers when he was the one acting like a three year old.

"Stay out of this." Ronald said then went back to fighting with his mother.

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat, and everyone was silenced. "Molly, I think it's time to let Ronald in on the meetings." Molly looked ready to protest, while Ronald grinned triumphantly. And Harry thought he heard both Snape and Hermione groan, but that might have been his imagination.

"But Albus, he's my baby boy." Molly said as if that explained it all, which to her it probably did.

"I have considered asking him for a while now. He is now of age, and we could always use another Weasley." Albus said.

His twinkle only upped a few notches when he heard Snape mutter, "Like hell we could."

"Ron, would you please take a seat as I make introductions. Now I will go left to right by those you don't know." Albus said looking at Harry. "That is Fred and George Weasley." He was interrupted by the twins.

"It's Gred and Forge." One said.

"Prankster's extraordinaire." Said the other.

"Owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"Smart and cunning,"

"Brave and loyal,"

"And did we say hot?"

"Honestly, we're modern day Casanovas!" They said, but were finally cut off from their boasting and flirting by Molly.

"Boys enough!" She looked furious.

Harry was laughing though, finally something to break the awkwardness that he had been feeling since he left the institute.

"As I said, that is Fred and George Weasley, next to them are their brother's Bill and Charlie. Molly, Arthur's wife. Ronald Weasley, Arthur's youngest. That is Mundungus Fletcher." And the list when on until finally ending with, "Nymphadora Tonks."

"Call me Tonks, please!" Said the girl with pink hair, in an almost pleadingly.

"And everyone, as I'm sure most of you know by now, this is Harry Potter." Albus said with a sweeping gesture.

The only one surprised by this was Ron. "Bloody hell."

"Ron, language." Molly said.

"And now Harry, I'm sure you have many questions."

Harry nodded and began.

"So, how did I get here and why do portraits move and talk?" Harry asked confused.

Albus chuckled. "Magic." He said simply. Harry looked only more confused at this.

"You're a wizard, Harry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Harry's now officially in the wizarding world! YAY!

Please click the lovely lavender button and leave a lovely little review!

lazycrazykitten

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing!_**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 6

Harry rolled his green eyes. "Right, I'm a wizard. And let me guess, the big guy over there is a giant, and he is a vampire." He said pointing to Hagrid then Snape. "What are you going to tell me next? Hmmm… maybe that you're the great-great grandson of the Loch Ness monster and that my mother was from Mars."

Only the twins and Sirius laughed at this.

Albus's twinkle dimmed a bit. "That is not funny Harry. I am being serious. And yes, Hagrid is a half giant, and Severus is a quarter vampire."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Look, I don't like people making fun of me. Just because I went to the nut house does not mean that I am gullible or stupid."

Dumbledore put his hands up in a placating gesture. "I swear that I am not making fun of you, Harry. Here, let me show you."

Albus drew out his wand and floated one of the sandwich plates up in the air. The plate then proceeded to float in midair and remain motionless floating in front of Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in astonishment before he waved a hand both above and under the plate, obviously looking for some type of string or device that could make the plate float.

The plate then slowly lowered itself down back onto the table.

Harry then looked under the table to see if someone or something was under there causing the unusual phenomenon. He then looked towards the ceiling. Nothing. The only thing that could explain this was magic.

Harry looked at the old man at the head of the table and blinked at him stupidly. He then smiled sheepishly. "Well, that explains a lot."

Here everyone looked at him questioningly.

Harry blushed at the attention. "Well, I could always do things no one else could. I remember when one of the nurses tried to make me take a bath, I didn't want to, so when she made a grab to drag me to the washing room she flew back into the opposite wall. She didn't remember what happened. Then another time when one a visitor of one of my old roommates was making fun of me, her hair sort of all fell out." Blushing even redder at the last part.

Sirius grinned from ear to ear. "A true marauder." He crowed.

Severus just pinched his nose and groaned. This was not looking good for him. Just what he needed, James Jr.

"So you believe us?" Dumbledore asked, just to clarify.

Harry nodded.

"Now, I believe it is time to tell you about your parents…" Dumbledore then proceeded to tell Harry about the night his parents died and who exactly Voldemort was.

"And now this man, Voldemort," here half the order shuddered, "is back. He was resurrected, somehow, 5 years ago through Arthur's youngest child." Harry asked.

Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys nodded.

"Wow." Was about all Harry could say. "And I am to go to this school, Hogwarts?"

Everyone nodded again.

"What year will I even be in? I don't know any magic, surely I will be behind everyone?"

Dumbledore nodded a bit sadly. "You will be unfortunately. But we have come up with a solution to that. You will be Professor Snape's apprentice, as he could use the most help stocking ingredients and such. Plus, you only need to follow directions in a book to get a potion right since you don't need to memorize them like other students. You will be learning some of the basic spells and potions this summer and then we set up a schedule when you are at Hogwarts with different teachers after the other students are done that day. You will have a room in Professor Snape's quarters as is customary for an apprentice."

Sirius decided to put in his opinion on the matter. "Wait a minute. I didn't consent to that! I'm his guardian; you can't just make these decisions for Harry. Why can't he be apprenticed with Moony? He needs someone to teach the class a few days a month anyway."

"Sirius, regardless of muggle laws, Harry is an adult in the wizarding world. That means I do not have to ask for your permission regarding Harry. Secondly, Harry does not even know any spells yet, certainly not enough to teach a class a few days a month. Severus will take good care of Harry, Sirius." The headmaster stated.

Sirius looked over to Snape. "If I find out you've done one thing to him Snape, I will kill you."

Snape snorted. "Please, you can't even come up with an original insult, what makes you think I will believe you."

"Gentlemen, enough." Albus then looked to Harry. "Are you okay, you're looking a bit pale."

Harry nodded. "It's just a lot to take in."

Albus nodded kindly. "Ronald, he will be sharing a room with you. Why don't you show Harry the way? I'm sure he would like to take a lie down and rest a bit before dinner."

"Yes, Sir." Ron said. Although many in the house would have been cautious to letting someone who killed his family stay in their room, Ron hadn't been there for that order meeting as he wasn't a member yet, which made him a bit more trustworthy of the smaller man.

Ron led Harry up to his room. "Your bed is on the left."

Ron then plopped down on his bed watching the smaller man arrange a few things and put his clothes swiftly away. The black haired male then went over to a full-length mirror on the closet door and stuck his finger in his eye.

"Aahh, what do you think your doing?" Ron asked hysterically. What kind of person play's with their eyeball?

Harry nearly poked himself in the eye when he heard the other nearly scream at him.

"Sheesh, don't freak out or anything. I'm just taking out my contacts." Harry said quickly removing the transparent things from his eyes.

Ron stepped over to him. "What's a contact?" He'd never seen them in the wizarding world.

"Do you know what glasses are?" The other boy nodded. "These are just like them, except they are inserted into the eye. I just don't sleep with mine in, they make my eyes all itchy."

"Then why don't you just wear glasses?" Ron asked. Wouldn't that be easier than sticking your finger in your eye?

"Oh, I used to have them, but the doctors took them away. They said they didn't want me using the glass in them as a weapon." Harry said before lying down and closing his eyes, ready to sleep after the past few hours being so stressful.

Ron was confused. What was a doctor and why did they think the smaller boy would use them as a weapon? He'd have to speak to his mother later.

Ron closed the door and headed out for some answers leaving the smaller boy to his rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: That would be so weird to see someone using a pair of glasses as a weapon, but you can do it!

Please review! I do love to read them!

lazycrazykitten


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing! _**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 7

Sirius watched the boys head upstairs before turning back to the Headmaster. "I thought you told the psychologist that he would be living with me at Hogwarts. Remember, he said that it wouldn't do Harry any good to keep bouncing him from one person to the next. Why did you change your mind?" Sirius said desperately.

Dumbledore smiled grimly. "I know what I said, but you have to understand is that I am trying to do what is best for Harry. I think if we want to have a good excuse for Harry to be at Hogwarts starting in his seventh year, then an apprentice would do. We can't just tell the students that he is Harry Potter and throw him at them. They would eat him alive and expect him to do something great. They would all think that he has been training somewhere in secret and that he has to be both strong and knowledgeable, when in reality he doesn't know any magic. If we tell the students a false name and that he is an apprentice, Harry won't be as overwhelmed. If he stays near Severus the students won't bother to question him fearing his wrath."

Sirius just stared at him. "Huh, didn't think of that."

Snape rolled his eyes to the heavens. "I'm working with morons."

"Bite me, Snape!"

"You would like that wouldn't you, mutt?"

"Please, like I want any part of my body touching your greasy, bat-like exterior, least of all your mouth. You probably carry rabies or some other horrible disease."

"Ha, you, the mutt, accuse ME of having rabies. That's new. If I'm the one who has rabies, then I must wonder what sort of disease you carry, mutt."

Dumbledore just sighed. It wasn't worth trying to get them to stop, not when they were just going to break into another fight in five minutes. It's just too big of a waste of energy for someone his age. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone who did not have a room in the house left, leaving only Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, Hermione, and the old Headmaster, who was only staying for dinner before heading back to the school.

At this point Ron came down the stairs a confused look on his face. "Mom, Harry's not right in the head is he?"

Everyone froze. He was only up in the room for 15 minutes or so.

Molly cleared her throat. "What makes you say that, Ron dear?"

"Well, just some of the things he said. Something about using his glasses as a weapon. And putting glass in his eye."

Everyone but Hermione looked at him in horror. "He's not putting glass in his eye. At least not the kind you're thinking of. Oh, how do I explain it?" Hermione said. "Well, some of the first contacts ever made were glass, but those irritated the eye to much after insertion. Now they are made of some type of breathable plastic like material."

Sirius cocked his head to the side. "He puts something in he eye that breathes?"

Remus whacked him on the head. "No, idiot. Harry puts something in his eye to help him see, like glasses. She uses the term 'to breath,' as another way of saying that the product allows air into the eye. Am I right?"

Hermione beamed and nodded.

Sirius still looked confused.

"Oh, dear Merlin Sirius, just forget it. If you don't get it now you never will." Remus said exasperated.

Molly sighed and turned back to her youngest child, well, youngest now that her sweet Ginny is gone. "Ron, I wouldn't worry about it. He seems of mostly sound mind. Just be careful what you say to him. Try not to anger him. I don't think it would be safe to do that."

Ron waited for her to explain why, but she just turned around and started rustling with the dishes. "Is that it?" He asked, knowing there had to be a reason she said 'of mostly sound mind'.

"Ron, don't pry. It is none of your business. If Harry wants to tell you then he will." Molly berated him.

Ron walked away to the living room muttering all the way. "No one ever wants to tell me anything around this house. It's like I don't even exist."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A/N: (Winces) I forgot this chapter was so small! Egh...how depressing.

If you can't tell this chapter is just a filler, and I really didn't want to drag it on with too much nonsense, though at the end it does describe a bit of Ron's character. You see, Ron has never really stuck out in his family. He never had his 'adventures' with Harry, therefore he doesn't see himself in a good light. Bill was the first born, making him special, Charlie the great quidditch player, Percy the smart one, Fred and George-well nobody could miss them in a crowd. And lastly Ginny was the only girl, and the only one of Molly's kids to die, so to the family she was some type of saint. Ron tends to fade into the background of his family, having only average grades, he never made it onto quidditch (not in my story anyway) and he has no outstanding personality traits--yet. This is where Harry will come in and help him out.

Please review!

lazycrazykitten


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing! _**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 8

August 15th-- 2 weeks later

Harry squealed, "You're letting me get my wand?" His voice was high-pitched and child-like.

Dumbledore twinkled and nodded. "Indeed, my boy."

Harry squealed again causing Severus to flinch and groan. An excited 17 year old that acts like a 6-year old is never a good thing for Severus.

"Alright. Let me go grab my shoes and then we can go." Harry ran up the stairs screaming in a singsong voice all the way. "I'M GETTING MY WAND, I'M GETTING MY WAND."

Dumbledore heard a laugh from the hallway and turned to see Sirius.

"I take it Harry is finally going to Diagon Alley to get his things?" They had been going over various magical theories with Harry as well as teaching him the incantations to do spells and the wand movements, but he had yet to get a wand to perform said spells.  
Harry had surprisingly gotten along with everyone in the house, and quickly formed close bonds with the people in the short time he had been there, even Snape. When not in lessons with Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, or Snape, he was often found either in the library quietly talking to Hermione or flying in the yard with Ronald on an old Cleansweep. Harry was actually very good on the broomstick, especially for someone who had just learned how to fly. A real natural. The broom hindered him a bit though.

Sirius grinned. He'd just have to pick him up a new one while they were in Diagon Alley then.

"What led you to that astounding conclusion, Black? Could it have been the very loud and obnoxious singing of, 'I'm getting my wand,' over and over again?" Severus drawled.

Despite Severus's statement, he didn't hate the loud 17-year old. True, the boy could be a bit annoying when in his child-like state, but he was actually rather quiet and easy going when in his normal, everyday persona. The kid was smart too. He picked up on magic quickly and was nearly done with the entire first year curriculum. As of yet, he hadn't failed in making one potion. Then again, it was only first year material.

This was only the third time he had seen him in his child-like persona. The first being at the hospital and the second was two days after he came to headquarters. He seemed to drift into this role when he was excited, such as over finding an animal (he found the owls in the house as well as Hermione's cat Crookshanks), and now he drifted off due to finding out he was going to get his wand.

"I'm going to take him to see everything. First, we are going to be getting him his wand, then some new clothes that are actually stylish. We'll need his school supplies, and then we can go to Florean Fortescue's for ice cream. Then, we can end the day by getting him a new broom!! He's going to have so much fun!" Sirius said, ignoring the comments of Snape.

Dumbledore frowned. "Sirius, Harry won't be going with you."

Sirius froze. "What?"

"It would look odd for Severus's apprentice to be seen with you. People might come to the right conclusion that it is Harry. Speaking of which, we need to think of a name for him before we leave. No one must know that Harry is back."

"Bu-but I don't want Harry to go with the old grease ball." Snape looked mildly offended at that. He was only 2 months older than Black!! "He won't let him have any fun while in Diagon Alley. You don't want to upset Harry, do you?"

Now that was low, even Severus wouldn't go so far. They all remembered the one time where Harry had truly gotten angry during his two weeks stay. It frightened them all.

__

_**-Flashback-**_

_**  
**_  
Harry had been in the house for about a week, they were all sitting around the table enjoying dinner. An order meeting had just been let out and everyone was downstairs eating, except for the twins who had ran upstairs to get something or other, no one really wanted to ask what.

Suddenly, "FILTH!! IN THE MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! DISGUSTING BLOOD TRAITORS! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! GET OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT!!"

"Damnit. I hate that blasted portrait!" Sirius got up from the table only to see Harry grab a sharp knife and with a murderous expression on his face he ran from the room and into the hallway.

Everyone froze. "MY BABIES," and Molly ran out of the room to save her troublesome twin sons. Everyone quickly followed only to stop and watch as Harry tossed around insults to the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD TWAT! THIS IS SIRIUS'S HOUSE NOW. YOU CAN'T JUST ORDER EVERYONE ABOUT."

"IF I HAD KNOWN WHAT A DISAPPOINTMENT MY FIRST BORN WOULD BECOME I WOULD HAVE HANDED THE HOUSE OFF TO HIS COUSIN BELLATRIX OR NARCISSA TO GIVE TO THEIR CHILDREN. I WOULD HAVE WILLED IT TO SOMEONE I AM PROUD OF INSTEAD OF THIS LOUSY EXCUSE OF A PUREBLOOD. WHAT A WASTE!"

Harry suddenly grew quiet and whispered, "Don't you dare insult Sirius in front of me you old wench." He pointed the knife at the portrait threateningly.

She sneered. "And what are going to do with that? You can't kill a portrait darling - you can't even injure me. And I made sure you couldn't remove me from this wall. This is my house and,  
I'LL TALK ABOUT MY GOOD FOR NOTHING SON HOWEVER I WANT TOO!"

"I warned you." Harry then took the knife and cut the inside the frame of the portrait above Mrs. Black's head. "You said that I couldn't remove you from this wall? Well guess what? I may not be able to remove the frame from the wall, but I CAN remove you." Harry cut along the inside edges of the frame with a sadistic smile on his face.

Mrs. Black screamed all the while. "STOP! STOP, YOU FOOLISH BOY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM! THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I REFUSE TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS!"

She was muffled when Harry finally got the canvas out of the frame and walked over to the fireplace, lit it up, and threw the screaming portrait in. Mrs. Black's screams finally stopped screaming and Harry just smiled and softly hummed as he listened to her painful screams die out, rocking back and forth on his heals.

Everyone stood wide-eyed.

"Now why didn't we think of removing the canvas from the frame?" Sirius said trying and failing to break the tension. No one was hungry after watching the violent display, and Ron stayed up all night, makings sure his roommate didn't stab him to death.

__

_**-End Flashback-**_

Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius, don't be ridiculous. I'm sure Severus and Harry will have a great time. Unlike you two, they get along perfectly fine. You can go with the Weasley's and meet up with Harry and Severus in the Leaky Cauldron later. Now any ideas for names?"

Harry came bounding down the stairs, smile on his face. "I'm back, can we go now." Harry asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

Albus smiled. "Not yet, Harry. We have to think of a name for you before we can go. You have to like the name as it will be the same one you will use at Hogwarts."

"How about Felix." Sirius said in mock seriousness, trying to suppress his laughter.

Harry took a step away from Sirius and looked at him in horror. And in a very childish voice asked, "Do you want me to be beat up, Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius was about to apologize and comfort his pseudo nephew when he saw Harry crack him a smile. "Scamp. Don't do that." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, making it even messier.

"Well if not Felix, how about the great hero Achilles? That's a strong masculine name. Surely you won't get beat up with that."

Severus snorted. "Of course not. No one would ever dare touch Achilles, they would simply point and laugh."

"Well if you're so great, Sniv-" Sirius eyed Harry for a moment and changed his mind, "Severus, then you come up with something."

Severus glared at Sirius and then eyed Harry. What would fit this young man? "How about Dorian?"

Sirius was about to laugh when he saw Harry's face light up at the name.

Harry tried the name a few times. "Dorian. Dorian. I like it. But I still need a middle and last name." He was obviously over his childish persona for now.

"Hmmm, do you have any you like Harry?" Albus asked kindly.

"Well I like Nathanial as a middle name." Harry said. "What do think would be good for a last name?"

"How about Gray?" Sirius said snickering. Harry gave him a funny look, obviously not understanding. "Never mind."

"Well, it is August. How about Augustine? It's Latin, and means royal." Albus said.

Harry shrugged. "I can think of worse. Dorian Nathanial Augustine. I like the sound of that." It just rolled right off the tongue.

Dumbledore clapped once. "Marvelous. Now it is time to be going. Severus, you floo first and show Harry how it is done. And Harry, remember to call Severus Master Snape or sir in public as he is your potions master."

Severus stepped up to the fireplace and grabbed a small pile of what looked like black sand from a dish. "Diagon Alley." He said clearly while throwing the sand into the fireplace, disappearing in a flare of green fire.

Harry gaped. "That was sooo cool." Harry ran up to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. "Diagon Alley." And he was gone.

Harry closed his eyes after he saw a few fireplaces whiz by making him slightly nauseous, until his feet were slammed onto solid ground making him topple over. "Umph."

Severus sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose as he saw his new apprentice fall to the ground. "Of all the people I could have as an apprentice, I would get stuck with a clumsy one."

Severus grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "We'll get you some proper wizarding clothes first before doing anything else." Snape said eyeing rather colorful robe  
Harry had on with distaste. Dumbledore had provided Harry with a few robes to wear out in public figuring his muggle clothes would attract too much attention; unfortunately, Harry was currently wearing a lime green robe that would most likely attract more attention then said muggle clothes.

"Actually, why don't you take off that sorry excuse for a robe now. I would rather be seen with a muggleborn or muggle lover than with someone that has the same fashion sense as Dumbledore." Snape said.

Harry unbuttoned the robe and held it out for the potion's master to do whatever he wished to it. He stood there holding it out as the potion's master stared at him. Harry looked down at himself; he didn't think the clothes he had on were that bad looking to have the Severus looking him over so critically. He wore tight fitting jeans and a long sleeved black turtleneck. He almost always wore long sleeves to cover some of the scars on his arms.

"Er, Master Snape?" Harry asked, trying to draw the man's attention away from his obviously out of place muggle outfit.

Severus shook his head and cleared his throat, removing his eyes away from the younger male. Younger as in a teenager. A teenager 20 years younger than him. A teenager young enough to be his student. Hell, someone young enough to be HIS kid. He should not be eyeing the young man as if he were his favorite meal being served on a silver platter. Lily would be ashamed of him! Thinking such thoughts about her only child.

Snape grabbed the offending lime green robe from Harry and banished it away. "Come, Dorian. We must be going."

"Yes, Master Snape." Harry said as they walked out of the crowded pub trying to look at as much as he could.

"Stop that. You look like a fool." Severus said, seeing Harry turning his head from this way to that looking at everything.

Severus walked up to a brick wall and tapped on a few bricks with his wand, Harry paying close attention to the order. He gapped as the wall magically slid away revealing Diagon Alley.

Severus started walking a brisk pace expecting Harry to follow behind him. They walked down the alley only stopping when they reached Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Severus opened the door. "In," was all he said.

Harry walked into the shop and looked around. The shop was full of robes and cloaks of all colors and sizes. Two stools stood in the center of the shop.

"Ah, Severus Snape. It has been a while. What can I do for you today?" A portly looking woman strolled up to them with a measuring tape draped across her shoulders and extra pins stuck into the fabric of her robe. It was obviously Madame Malkin.

"Hello, Madame. This is Dorian Augustine, my new apprentice. We need 3 apprentice robes, 3 casual robes and two traveling cloaks." Severus rattled off everything Harry needed. "The apprentice robes need to be equipped with a fire repellent charms, stain resistant, and chemical resistant." He thought for a moment. "Actually put stain resistant and wrinkle resistant charms on all of the robes and cloaks. He is a bit clumsy."

An indigent, "Hey," was heard from Harry.

Severus just gave him a look that clearly said 'well you are.'

"Alright, and what colors do you want all of those in?" Malkin asked taking notes on the order.

"Black for all the apprentice robes and for the casual, one black, one dark green, and one navy blue. For the cloaks, black and dark gray." Severus said, looking at Harry as confirmation.

"Why black for all three apprentice robes?" He asked curiously.

Severus smirked. "Can't have you ruining my style, can I?" He asked referring to his own over-usage of black in his wardrobe.

Harry snorted. "Sure, whatever you say sir."

Malkin eyed the two with a small smile. Not many had the balls to talk to Severus like that, and it was even more rare that he would take it with such humor. "Alright. Up on the stool with you." Madame Malkin said. She then took her measuring tape and began taking measurements and pinning fabric. After about a half hour he was clear to go.

"You can take this robe with you dear and I'll send the rest to you in a few days." Malkin said as she rang them out.

"Next we go to Gringotts and then we can get your wand and other supplies." The trip to Gringotts was short unlike the one to Ollivanders.

"Mr. Potter, I was begging to wonder if I would get a chance to sell you a wand." Ollivander said after appearing from a shadowed corner.

Harry jumped and whirled around. "Don't do that." He thought for a second. "How did you know my name?" Harry asked making sure his scar was still cover with some muggle makeup. Some wizards could see through glamours, but makeup was unexpected so no one thought to look to see if there was a scar under the cosmetics as it looked natural.

Ollivander just gave him a mysterious smile and began shoveling through boxes. "I remember when your parents were buying their first wands." He said. He handed Harry a sleek black wand. "Give it a wave."

Harry broke a lamp. Severus rolled his eyes. This was going to be a while.

"Not that one then." After nearly twenty wands Ollivander began to get excited.

"Tricky customer, Mr. Potter. Very tricky. Don't worry though. I believe I know the perfect wand for you." He wandered back a pulled an old dust filled box and pulled out holly wand.  
"11 inches holly, with a phoenix feather core, very supple."

Harry waved the wand and gold sparks flew out.

Ollivander clapped. "Curious."

"What's curious?" Snape asked stepping up to the old man and Harry.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Snape. The phoenix that gave this feather gave only one other. It is very curious that this wand would choose Mr. Potter, when its brother gave him his scar." With that Mr. Ollivander turned and walked to the back of his shop.

"That was weird." Harry said. "Where to now?"

After dragging Harry to the Flourish and Blotts, Gambol and Japes, the cauldron shop, they were now at Severus's favorite store. The apothecary.

When Harry went in he immediately covered his nose. The smell of many substances all hitting his nose at once. Pickled toads, powdered mandrake, aconite, feathers of all different kinds, as well as teeth, furs, and claws of various animals were all around the shop.

"Ah, Severus, that shipment of Jobberknoll feathers is in if you are still interested." The owner of the apothecary, Arnold Leminski said.

"Yes would you please bag that up? I'm afraid I have run out of all mine." Snape said, absently.

Leminski looked over at the teenager standing next to Snape. "And who is this, Severus? Is this your son?"

Snape nearly choked. "What? My son? No, no. I don't have any children. This is my new apprentice, Dorian Augustine."

Harry held out a hand to shake, the other man gripped it firmly. "Arnold Leminski." The man said shortly.

"Dorian, why don't you go and collect these ingredients while I talk to Arnold." Snape handed Harry a paper that told what it was and how many they needed. Luckily all of the items were packaged in paper or were in jars so they wouldn't react to each other.

Severus watched the young man walk away to gather ingredients, a soft look in his eyes.

Arnold saw the look on his face and risked asking a question. "Mixing business with pleasure, Severus?" Leminski asked. He obviously knew Severus long enough to risk his temper.

Severus whipped his head around. "Excuse me?" He asked in an irritable voice. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Precisely what I asked. An apprentice, Severus? You've never taken one on before. Merlin knows you can't hold your temper long enough to keep one around for a full school year. There must be some reason you've taken up an attractive young male for a role that you've never given anyone before." Arnold ventured.

Severus glared. "Don't be ridiculous, Arnold. He's seventeen!"

"Precisely! He just happens to be old enough to be considered an adult. And I don't recognize him Severus, so he couldn't have been one of your students. I know you would never date anyone that you've taught."

"We're not together. Our relationship is purely professional." Severus said, eyes going back to the young man gathering ingredients, scrunching up his nose at some of them.

Arnold smirked. "Right. And that's the reason your eyes are glued to his arse every time he bends over to get an ingredient."

Severus took his eyes off said arse and put them back on Arnold. "We're not together." He said frostily.

"But you want to be?" Snape didn't have to answer, as Arnold already knew. The man, for some reason or another, was infatuated with the teenager.

At that moment Harry came up to them.

"I've finished gathering the ingredients, Master Snape."

Snape nodded and took the basket with ingredients and put them on the counter. "These and the feathers, Arnold."

Arnold knew they were finished with the conversation, especially now that the young man, Dorian, was back. He only hoped Severus worked it all out. They left the shop, finished with what needed to be done.

"Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go before we head back to the Leaky Cauldron?" Severus asked. The boy didn't really get to do anything fun today. The highlight of his day must have been when he picked up a few books for himself for pleasure reading instead of studying. They hadn't gone anywhere Harry wanted to go yet.

Harry looked around, his eyes briefly stopping on the Quality Quiddich Supplies before moving on. As much as he would like to play quidditch, he knew he couldn't be on a house team. He was only going to Hogwarts to be an apprentice, and if he wanted to fly he could always use a school broom, no sense in wasting his money. Then his eyes lit up when he spotted the Magical Menagerie. "There."

Severus saw the pointed finger and groaned. Of course he would want a pet. The boy loved animals far too much in his opinion. "Fine." He said making his way to the shop, Harry happily following behind him.

Harry nearly ran in front of Severus and into the shop, but figured that would be way to disrespectful and followed behind him. When they arrived Harry once again had to cover his nose. It smelt horrible, but at least this shop didn't have dead animal parts floating around in jars. Instead they were alive and happily running around securely attached to their bodies.

Harry looked around spotting cats, kneazles, owls, hawks, dogs, lizards, pygmy puffs, fish, and snakes off all kinds in tanks and cages all around the shop.

He walked over to where some baby kittens were meowing and pawing at the edge of a fenced in area, trying to get his attention. He leaned over and picked up a cute white fluffy one. The cat purred and tilted its chin for Harry to scratch.

"You like that don't you cutie?" Harry asked the cat in a soft voice, practically gushing over the cute little creature.

"Why don't you look at something more practical? Like an owl? That way you can keep in contact with people." Severus said. He didn't want an animal living in his rooms that would likely claw up his furniture or other nonsense.

"Most of the people I know will be going to Hogwarts with me so I don't need an owl. If I did, I could always use a school owl." Harry said reasonably putting the cute furry creature back into the pen of kittens all trying to get attention. Harry explored a little more until he heard arguing.

:Don't even think about it evil spawn! Get away from me.:

Harry looked around only seeing Severus, the owner, and a blonde male near the snake tanks. Who the heck was saying that? He looked over and saw the blonde taping the glass on the tank of what looked like a very dangerous grey snake with glowing red eyes.

:Stick your hand in, I dare you!!:

Harry knew the voice wasn't the boys, so that must mean it came from the snake. But snakes don't talk, but perhaps they do in the wizarding world?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry said as he strolled up to the blonde who was about to reach in for the snake in the tank.

:Come on. DO IT. Let me bite you, vile creature of the sun.: The snake said, obviously considering the boys hair to be like the sun. It sure was blonde enough.

"And why not?" The boy said snidely, looking down his nose at Harry.

"Because it's going to bite you if you do." Harry said giving the boy a strange look. Didn't the boy pay attention at all? The snake said clearly that it would bite him if he stuck his hand in.

The boy rolled his grey eyes. "Please, look at it. The thing is completely docile. Plus this is an ashwinder, it is not poisonous." And that's when he began to stick his hand in.

"Fine. Get bitten. Whatever." Harry said, calmly watching as the boy stuck his hand in.

:Closer. Closer…and….NOW:

The snake struck. The boy shrieked, and the owner ran over.

"Can't you read the sign? It says to let an attendant retrieve the snakes. Just because it's not poisonous does not mean it does not bite. Ashwiders are easily angered you fool." The owner snapped, pressing a cloth to the boys wound.

Harry laughed. "Told you."

The boy sneered and walked out of the shop, never seeing his potions professor smirking at him.

Harry looked around in the other snake tanks. Listening to each of the snakes as he went by.

:Come my pretty, come to me.: One black one was saying to a mouse running across the floor.

:I like water. It's so nice and cool. So refreshing.: A green one said, it's body gliding through a thing of water in the tank.

:Bored. Bored. Bored.: The snake was black but had a red underside. It was lying on a rock, a lamp beating on its black skin.

Harry red the label. A red-bellied-black snake. Huh, well that is easy enough to remember. He read on. Native to Australia, its venom is capable of causing significant morbidity; it is not generally fatal and less venomous than other deadly Australian snakes. Its usual prey is frogs, but can also prey on reptiles and small mammals. They also eat other snakes including their own species.

:Hello.: Harry unknowingly hissed.

At hearing Harry the snake's head snapped up.

:You can speak?: The snake hissed astonished.

:Of course I can speak! I am actually surprised that you can speak. In the muggle world, snake's don't talk.: Harry looked inquisitively at the snake.

The snake hissed out some laughter. :No speaker. You are the one speaking my language, I am not speaking yours.:

Harry tilted his head in confusion and then looked to Severus who, while he was speaking, moved closer to Harry. Severus had the most astonished expression Harry had ever seen on him the two weeks he has known him. His eyes were slightly wide and his face paler than usual.

"You're a parseltongue." It was a statement not a question.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A parseltongue, you can speak to snakes." He lost his wide eyed look and his face regained some color.

"Oh. I take by your expression that it is not a normal magical ability?"

"Correct." Snape said, finally back to his usual self.

"Okay." He turned back to the snake. :What is your name?:

:They call me Saami.: The snake replied, finally getting of its rock and moving closer to the glass to take a good look at Harry.

:Is that a male name or a female?: Harry asked.

The snake, Saami, hissed in anger. :Of course I'm a male! What kind of half-witted speaker are you?:

:I apologize, I am just unfamiliar with the name, and I admit not knowing much about your species.: Harry apologized.

:You are forgiven, speaker. What is your name?: Saami asked.

:I'm Harry." He smiled.

:And is that a male name or a female? I am not familiar with that name, and you look like both.: The snake half teased.

:I'll have you know I am very rugged and manly.: Harry sniffed in mock indignation. Harry knew he wasn't exactly the picture of manliness, but he could be worse off.

The snake once again hissed out laughter. :I like you speaker. Take me home with you.:

Harry was taken aback for a second before turning to Severus, who looked completely lost.

"Well? What did it say?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"His name is Saami and he wants me to get him out of here." Harry said.

"Don't tell me your actually thinking about it. That is a very poisonous snake, Dorian. And besides that, students are only allowed a cat, owl, or toad." Severus rattled off.

Harry smirked. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a student then isn't it?"

Severus opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it to think. Harry could pass of as a Slytherin with the way he thinks sometimes. He could obviously communicate with the snake to assure it won't bite him or other students. Besides that, the look on Dumbledore and Black's faces would be priceless. The boy-who-lived, owning a snake. Not only owning one, but being able to converse with one. Maybe he should just let the boy have the snake.

"You have to promise you won't allow it to bite anyone." Was all he said.

Harry beamed and asked the owner over.

"Are you sure you want this one? It's not exactly safe." He asked.

"I'm sure."

"Alright, but all sales are final, and once the snake has been paid for the Magical Menagerie is no longer liable for anything the pet may do." He warned.

"I realize that." And with that Harry went over to the counter with his new snake and paid for that along with some frogs for the snake to eat.

"Would you like to set up an owl order to ship new frogs to you every two weeks?" The owner asked.

"Yes, please." Harry wrapped Saami across his shoulders and Severus led them back to the Leaky Cauldron.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Meanwhile, while Harry was shopping in Diagon Alley with Severus, Sirius was inside Quality Quiddich staring at the brooms. He was looking at three on a pedestal. They were the three newest and fastest brooms on the market.

In the center and raised the highest was the Firebolt. It was red with gold writing down the side. Able to accelerate up to 150 mph in 10 seconds, it was the best all-purpose broom on the market. He had seen this broom before, but the two next to it were newer models that just came out this year.

The Thunderbolt was to the right of the Firebolt. It was blue with silver writing, it too reached speeds of 150, but is made of harder wood and its tail twigs were more bushy and hard not sleek and slick like that of the Firebolt. It was a keeper's broom.

Lastly, on the Firebolt's left was the Lighteningbolt. This one was entirely black with gold writing. Once again, the speed matched that of the Firebolt but this one was just a tad bit more sleek and slender and according to the plaque beneath it was actually lighter in weight making dives and dodging all the more easier. This one would be perfect for the position of seeker.

Sirius thought for a moment. Which one would Harry like the best? He remembered watching him and some others playing quidditch in the back yard, Harry seemed to favor the seeker position as it allowed him more time to just glide and enjoy his time in the air.

Sirius made up his mind and went to the nearest shop attendant and asked him to box up a Lighteningbolt for a gift.

Sirius smiled. Harry would love it, even if he couldn't play on a team.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

At the Leaky Cauldron, Harry looked at the menu in horror and befuddlement. He didn't know what half of this stuff was! He had tried some pumpkin juice at Grimmauld, but that was it. What the hell was Firewhisky or Gillywater? Would it be weird if he just ordered some milk? At least he recognized the food on the menu, well, most of it anyway.

At this time Tom came over to take their orders. "What would you like to drink?" He asked starting with Harry.

He looked over at Snape giving him a helpless look. Snape lifted a brow in amusement.

"I'll have a glass of sherry and a butterbeer for him."

"I will be back in a moment to take your orders," and Tom walked off to get their drinks.

Once Tom left Harry turned to Severus. "What's butterbeer?"

"It's a drink that tastes mildly like butterscotch. I'm sure it will be up to your standards. Merlin knows all teenagers have a horrible sweet tooth." He sneered.

Harry smirked. "Oh really? And just how bad was your sweet tooth when you were my age?"

Severus glared. "I meant almost all teenagers. Luckily I was never one to follow the crowd."

At this point Tom came back and took their lunch orders. Harry took a sip of his chilled butterbeer. After the first sip he swigged down nearly half the glass.

"You're right. It is very good." And that is when Saami decided he was interested.

:What is that?: Saami hissed.

:It is called butterbeer.: Harry said, and watched in amusement as his snake slipped down off his shoulders and stuck its slitted tongue into his cup, trying the liquid.

Saami reared his head back. :That's dreadful. Why would you drink that? Next time get water. Saami likes water.:

Harry laughed at his snake while Tom walked over with their orders, though he walked off quickly after noticing Harry's snake. Saami didn't say anything else, but started to taste some of the food on Harry's plate, settling on eating a bit of the roast beef.

"That's disgusting. You shouldn't eat off the same plate as your animal. You'll catch something." Snape said.

"Like what? And it can't possibly be worse than sticking your tongue into someone's mouth while kissing. I'm sure you could catch even worse diseases that way then letting your animal to share some of your food." At this point Harry took a piece of roast beef Saami had just had his tongue on and put it into his mouth looking pointedly at his 'Master' Snape.

Severus looked ready to protest, but backed down as he thought about Harry's point and mumbled something about insufferable teenagers.

When their lunch was cleared away, dessert was served. Severus, never being one for sweets merely ordered some Earl Grey to sip on while Harry ordered a single chocolate cupcake. Severus watched in fascination as a pink tongue darted out to lick of the icing. It started off on the edge and slowly worked its way to the middle, swirling and lapping at the chocolate. Harry moaned softly at the taste and looked up when he felt eyes on him.

"What? Did I get icing on my face?" Harry asked wiping at his mouth to check and see if that was what Snape was staring at.

Severus cleared the sudden lump in his throat, and willing away a matching one that was hidden under his robes. "No. But is proper to the entire cupcake, not to just lick off the icing."

Harry looked at him funnily. "But where's the fun in that. The icing is the best part." Harry said, and then took another swipe at the icing with his tongue.

Snape pointedly looked away.

Suddenly, a semi hyper voice appeared behind the duo. "Dorian! If it isn't my most favorite little potion's maker." Sirius said taking a seat next Harry and hugging him.

"I bought you a late birthday present, since I wasn't there to celebrate it." Sirius said while handing Harry the long box, ignoring Snape's glare.

"I thought you were with the Weasleys." Snape said.

Sirius shrugged. "I was, but I got bored so I ditched them to go shopping for you." He looked over at Harry. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it."

Harry smiled and tore off the wrapping paper it was in. He slowly opened the box and gasped. He looked up at Sirius. "You bought me a broom." He whispered.

Sirius nodded.

Harry squealed, and pulled Sirius into a hug.

"Can we go now? I want to try out my new broom" Harry looked at Snape pleadingly.

He sighed. "Well, we've finished everything we had to do here. I see no reason why we can't leave." Severus got up and paid for their meal.

They all left, heading back to Grimmauld Place.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

A/N: This just happens to be the longest chapter I have ever written.

Saami is pronounced Say-me.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Please review.

lazycrazykitten


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing! _**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 9

September 1st

Harry pushed his trolley through the crowd trying not to hit anyone with his trolley. His summer had been great. He had learned the basics of magic and made some wonderful friends. He never thought that he would get the chance to go to a real school and be around people his own age: the doctors always said he was too dangerous.

Harry stopped in front of the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters. He lifted a brow. Did they really just expect him to go through a wall? He heard laughing behind him and turned to look.

"Come on, Dorian. Surely you've seen stranger things than going through a wall this past month." Hermione laughed.

The Weasleys had been nice enough to escort him and Hermione to the platform this year. Professor Snape would have taken him himself if he hadn't needed to finish arranging his living quarters for and extra person. Dorian could have just flooed to Hogwarts, but Professor Dumbledore had said that he wanted Dorian to experience the train ride even if he wasn't to become a student.

Dorian kept the brow raised. "Oh, I'm not doubting that people can walk through walls." Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Can you blame me for being a little cautious when it was Sirius who told me to walk face first into what looks like a solid wall? I've seen him pull one to many pranks and am not just ready and willing to take his word for it, godfather or not."

Hermione's mouth twitched. She was obviously trying to hold back an amused smile.

"Dorian, has he ever pulled a prank on you? Even once."

Dorian shook his head no, a bemused expression on his face.

"That is unnatural for Sirius. He even pranks Remus, and they've been friends, maybe even more for a long time. So if he hasn't pranked you yet, why would he start now?" She asked logically.

"Maybe he was just trying to get me when I least expect it. After all, he would want to do it when I would be most vulnerable, and seeing as I am surrounded by both wizards, that time could be now. I mean, seeing someone run face first into a brick wall sounds like a pretty good prank to me." He was still skeptical, but Hermione hadn't lied to him yet. He could trust her, couldn't he?

Hermione eyed him with a strange look for a moment. "You've been spending too much time with Professor Snape. He's got you all paranoid." She sighed. "Ha-Dorian, Sirius loves you. He doesn't pull pranks on you because he's afraid you'd take offense and leave. He thinks of you like a nephew or a son, he doesn't want to hurt you." She nearly slipped on his name.

Harry smiled softly. "Okay. I believe you, but can you or one of the Weasleys go first? I think I need to see it done first."

Hermione nodded. She looked towards the Weasleys who were all talking to another group of people. Muggles taking their muggleborn daughter to the platform for the first time by the looks of it.

"Hey Ron!" She waved him over.

"What Hermione?" He asked as he came over. It was nice to be friends with the girl, she was pleasant to be around, once she stopped talking about books all the time. She was also fairly attractive, once you looked past the bucked teeth and bushy hair.

"Show Harry how to get on the platform." She said, in a bossy moment.

"Why can't you show him, we all have to go on it anyway." Ron said saying something intelligent for once.

"Well, yes, but I'm here for moral support."

Ron just rolled his eyes and grabbed the attention of the muggleborn family. "Okay so I'll show you how to get on the platform." He then just ran through and disappeared.

"Wicked." Came from the tiny 11 year old, only seeing magic when a representative came to her home to explain about the school, and then again when they were showed Diagon Alley.

"See Harry. It's not so bad." Hermione said giving him a little push towards the barrier.

Harry leaned over and whispered to the little girl conspiratorially, "Says the person that has been doing this 4 times a year for six years."

The little girl snickered, while Hermione harrumphed in indignation. She had obviously heard - even if it was true, going there and back at the beginning and end, plus the winter holiday trip.

Harry squared his shoulders and ran right through the wall appearing on the other side wear people wore robes and were gathered near a big red steam engine.

"Come on, Dorian. Lets put our stuff in a compartment." Ron said heading over to the large train, shoving his stuff in a compartment before heading back to the platform.

Harry walked over and tried to lift his heavy trunk over his head, forgetting that he could levitate it easily. Struggling, his trunk began to float causing him to let it go, but it continued to float and slid easily into the space above the seats. He turned when he heard laughter from behind him.

"Forget that you're a wizard already." Fred came up to the shorter boy wrapping an arm around the his shoulders.

"Honestly, you'd think after running through a brick wall he would remember that fact."

George went over on Harry's other side wrapping an arm around the boy's waist seeing that his shoulders were already occupied, successfully trapping the boy in between the two boys.

"Dorian sandwich," Fred shouted causing both twins to squeeze the shorter boy tighter in between the two.

"And what a fine sandwich he makes." George commented.

"Oh yes, brother dear, I'd just love to eat him all up." Fred leered and waggled his eyebrows.

At this point Hermione came into the compartment and eyed the two. "Oh you two, stop flirting with him already. Haven't you embarrassed him enough this summer."

It was true. The two boys just didn't let up, constantly flirting with the slightly shorter boy at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Making suggestive comments just to see Dorian duck his head and causing his neck, face, and ears flush. Dorian just wasn't used to people making such comments to him. He didn't even get some of it, and the stuff he did get he only knew because of an older woman in the asylum. Her name was Madaline and she frequently read trashy love novels and sometimes read them out loud.

The only person that seemed to stop them from making any comments was Professor Snape. He absolutely refused to hear such language in his presence and gave them a harsh verbal tongue lashing that even impressed Molly, queen of tongue lashings. The man was further infuriated when the twins held Dorian up, making him late for one of his potions lesson. The two boys still felt the curse he cast on the two when they sat down, and that was nearly a week ago.

"But he just makes it so easy! I mean with cute pert little behind. And those big round green eyes. I mean, we can totally see those eyes looking up at us while he puts his pretty little mouth on our massive-"

Hermione pulled out her wand and silenced them before they could finish the statement, even if everyone knew what they were going to say.

They both just smiled innocently and laughed, silently, as Harry's turned cherry red as he turned to head back onto the platform to say goodbye to the Weasleys. He would be meeting Remus and Sirius at Hogwarts, as they would both be teaching DADA, so they couldn't come with him to the station.

"Oh Dorian dear, come here." Molly called Dorian over pulling him into a tight hug. "Now don't you worry about Hogwarts dear. Be good, don't give Professor Snape any grief. Now come and give me a kiss." Molly, or as she preferred Mum Weasley, and Dorian had become really close. Molly was what Dorian wanted in a mother and Molly treated him as one of her own, even if they had only known each other for a month.

Harry leaned over and gave the older woman a peck on the cheek, Ron following right after him.

"Yeah, Dorian, come and give us a kiss." Fred and George said together leaning forward towards Dorian.

"I don't think so." He said with a small flush, turning towards the train.

"Oh, come on." They both grabbed Dorian by the arms and dragged him back towards them.

"Now for that kiss." One said, and together they leaned over and each kissed a separate cheek.

Dorian finally pulled away from the disastrous duo and practically ran back towards the train, ignoring the twins laughter and the blush staining his face.

He got into his compartment with Ron and Hermione and leaned out the window to wave them all goodbye.

"What now?" Dorian asked.

"Up for a game of exploding snap?" Ron asked taking out a deck of funny looking cards.

Dorian shrugged. "Why not?"

****

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

The train ride passed without any real remember moments, except one. Malfoy and his cronies as usual decided to torment Ron and Hermione, though they were usually in different compartments, not being able to stand each other before.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here. The Weasel and the Mudblood." That was when he noticed Harry. "And who are you? Did the Weasel finally get himself a girlfriend?"

Harry's smile dropped at being classified as a girl. "Why does everyone comment on my looks? First Saami now you. There's nothing wrong with my looks. It must be these bloody robes, no one ever confused me for a girl in the muggle world because boy's cloths did not wear anything that girls wore, there was a distinct difference. Here everybody wears these stupid things that look like bloody dresses." Harry ranted and tugged at his black robes.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You're a mudblood." He accused.

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked.

"A mudblood is a derogatory name for someone with muggle parents." Hermione said, glaring at the blond.

Harry shrugged. "Then why is he calling me that, both my parents were wizards."

Malfoy's eyes stayed narrowed. "What's your name?"

"Dorian Augustine." Harry said superiorly.

Malfoy raised a brow. "Augustine? I've never heard of any pureblood with the name of Augustine." He was obviously skeptical, which he had good reason as Augustine was a made up name.

"I'm originally from America. I moved here a few years ago." Harry lied.

"Then why haven't you gone to Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked trying to figure him out.

"Because I was home schooled and graduated early."

"Really, apprenticed to w-" Malfoy was cut off by Harry.

"Aha, now I know where I know you from." Harry said eyes lighting up with glee.

"What are you talking about? I've never met you." Eyes narrowing again.

"Well, not formally. That day, in the Magical Menagerie. Remember? I told you not to pick up that snake and you did it anyway, and then it bit you." Harry laughed. "You know you shouldn't mess with dangerous creatures unless you're an expert on them."

Ron snorted. "Go figure. A Slytherin not being able to handle a snake. That's rich."

Malfoy sniffed disdainfully. "Shut up, Weasel." He then turned away and left the compartment.

Hermione smiled. "That was great, Ha-Dorian."

Dorian frowned. "You can't slip like that in Hogwarts Hermione."

"I know, I know. Hey, where is Saami?" Hermione had at first been scared of Saami, she found him incredibly creepy, but had eventually grown accustomed to him, she just didn't like touching him. The idea of holding a snake still freaked her out.

"Oh, I left him with Professor Snape because he didn't want to go on a long trip. Apparently long rides give him motion sickness." Harry rolled his eyes. Do snakes get motion sickness?

Hermione stood up as the train came to a halt. "Well Dorian, you ready for your first glimpse at Hogwarts?"

He smiled. "More than you know."

****

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

A/N: Hope you liked the twins. I can totally imagine them as flirts.

Thanks to all the reviewers!!

Please review.

lazycrazykitten


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing! _**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 10

When Harry entered the hall his eyes were immediately drawn to the ceiling. Hermione, of course, had filled him in on the details of Hogwarts including the enchanted ceiling. She had practically forced him to read Hogwarts: A History, though he absorbed the information faster when his friends told him about Hogwarts.

Although he knew about the ceiling being enchanted to look like the night sky, looking at it for the first time took his breath away. He didn't expect to see the sky so clearly. Why do the students of Hogwarts need to go outside for astronomy class when they have a perfectly useful ceiling to look at?

As Harry walked towards the head table, as Severus previously instructed, Harry could already hear the whispers and rumors start.

Some students pointed as they whispered into their neighbor's ear, while others were not so discreet with their words, practically shouting across the hall.

"That's not a first year."

"Is he heading to the head table?"

"I bet he's here to teach defense."

"…too young to be a professor."

"How old do you think he is?"

"Maybe he's one of those child prodigies, coming to teach us at such a young age."

"…here so the ministry can keep tabs on Dumbledore."

"…think he's hot."

Harry shuddered as the Hogwarts rumor mill turned, producing a thousand wild theories a minute, everyone making sure their own thoughts were heard. He was suddenly glad that none of them knew he was Harry Potter. He couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of crap people would start saying about him then. Probably some kind of wild theory of either being caught and trained as a death eater, or that he has been kept in hiding all these years; trained by Dumbledore to kill off Voldemort and overthrow the corrupted ministry.

Harry took a seat next to Professor Snape, making the whispers get louder. Snape simply acknowledged him with a nod, not saying a word.

The first years were eventually brought in and sorted as usual, and it was finally time for the Headmaster's speech.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and held his hands in the air, calling the students to attention.

Silence immediately ensued.

"Welcome. And to all of the returning students, welcome back. I would first like to make a few announcements. First of all, I would like all students to remember that the Forbidden Forest is just that - forbidden. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would also like to remind you that no magic is to be used in the hallways between classes at anytime." here a few snickers were heard along with soft mutterings of 'yeah, right.' "Also, an updated list of items forbidden from Hogwarts is now posted on Mr. Filch's door. The list now includes all products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

The headmaster cleared his throat. "Now I would like to introduce you to the new members of our staff. Back because of high demand, Professor Remus Lupin has decided to once again take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts post."

Here the headmaster was forced to stop his introductions due to the roar of applause and excited cheering of the students. Even some of the Slytherins were clapping, however faintly.

The headmaster raised his hands once again to silence them. "Yes, we are all glad to have Professor Lupin back. However, during times of the full moon, his assistant Sirius Black will be teaching the class as well as generally helping Professor Lupin instruct the class."

Sirius waved to all the students happily, grinning broadly, soaking up as much attention as he could get.

"And lastly, to Professor Snape's left is Dorian Augustine, Professor Snape's new apprentice."

Everyone gaped, unable to comprehend what the headmaster had said. Someone willingly put themselves under Snape's care, a whole year staying with the great greasy bat, the git of the dungeons. Nearly everyone knew it is tradition for apprentices to stay with their "Masters." Who was this Dorian Augustine, and why the hell would he willingly live with Snape of all people for a year? And since when did Snape take on apprentices? He was one of the better Potions Masters in Europe, but had always refused to take on apprentices before, so why now? Perhaps he was a death eater or - Merlin forbid - Snape's son. Some people shuddered at the thought. They couldn't imagine anyone who would want to have sex with their git of a potions professor.

"Now everyone, I expect him to be treated as one would treat a professor. I don't want to hear of anyone bothering Mr. Augustine. Like Mr. Black, he will be able to add or remove points. He will also be able to report any wrong doings to Professor Snape, who can then decide to assign punishment. I expect no one to give Mr. Augustine any trouble." Dumbledore then peered at all the tables, making sure he got his point across.

"Now, I assume you are all famished from your long ride here. Just a few last words before we eat. Oddball. Twinkle. Dopey. Hullabaloo." He then clapped his hands twice and food appeared on all the tables. The headmaster then sat himself down and reached for a chicken leg. The noise in the great hall rose as the students filled their plates.

"I didn't know I would be able to take points." Harry said quietly, grabbing some Sheppard's pie.

Snape nodded. "Yes, they are almost just like teachers. They are above the students as they are training to be future Masters in their field of study. This requires excessive training. Half the teachers here don't have their Masters in their field, so you pursuing this degree gives you a high amount of respect." He kept his voice low, so the teachers not involved with the Order couldn't hear him.

"Really," Harry said surprised. He looked at the teachers at the staff table. "Which ones have their Masters?" He was genuinely curious.

"McGonagall has hers in transfiguration, as does Dumbledore." He then pointed to a short white haired dwarf. "Flitwick has two Masters, one in charms, the other in dueling." He then pointed to a somewhat portly woman with graying hair. "Madame Pomfrey, although not a teacher has her Masters in healing. Then there is Professor Sprout who has her Masters in herbology and Professor Vector who has her Masters arithmancy. No one else on the staff have theirs. Lupin tried to get his, but do to wizarding law was unable to get it do to his lycanthropy. He even went through the apprentice program for a year, but was unable to obtain it in the end."

Harry shook his head sadly. He couldn't imagine doing all the work to obtain such a high degree, and then be denied it simply because of prejudice.

Everyone was finally sent off to bed, and Severus escorted Dorian to their rooms. They came upon a portrait of a man with long, straight brown hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. He had a long blood red velvet overcoat. He was obviously someone from the late 19th century. He was sitting in a straight back chair holding a wine glass that held with what Dorian assumed to be red wine. As they approached the man grinned showing a fanged smile.

Harry had a sudden feeling that it was not red wine in the glass as he had first assumed.

"Hello Severus. Who is your little friend? Surely you wouldn't be inviting students to your private quarters at such a late hour. It might cause people to assume things." The man said silkily, showing the faintest hint of a French accent.

Snape glared. "Louis, this is Dorian Augustine, my new apprentice. He will be staying in my quarters for the next year. I trust you will not give him to hard a time."

The man flashed another smile, once again showing his elongated canines. "Sure Severus, make excuses. You don't have to lie to me. Feel free to bring as many handsome young men to your private quarters as you want. You know I won't tell as long as long as I get a peek."

Snape's glare upped a few notches. "Crucible."

The vampire smiled and opened his portrait, allowing them entry. Once they were inside Dorian looked around at the stoned walls that had Slytherin tapestries hung on them.

"Forgive Louis, he's a bit too forward for my liking, but he knows how to scare the students away." Severus said.

"Yes, Master Snape."

Severus sighed. "Harry, we will be living in close contact for the rest of the year, when we are in this room you can call me Severus."

"Okay, Severus." He looked around towards the three doors on the left wall of the room. "Which one is mine?"

"The one furthest to the right is yours. The one in the middle is the bathroom, and the one on the left of that is mine. I put Saami on your bed."

Harry nodded to show he understood. "I better go and see him before he freaks out about me leaving him alone for too long. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Severus."

The door to his room closed followed shortly by Severus'.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

A/N: Hello all! Did you like Louis? I'm rather fond of him. You know, I didn't even think about the portrait resembling Louis Pointe du Lac. I didn't make that connection until a few reviewers mentioned it, when I posted this on another site! It has been forever since I saw that movie. I guess it could be him. Didn't mean to do that though.

Please review!

lazycrazykitten


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing! _**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 11

Severus woke up the next morning, eyes half closed as he walked towards the bathroom. Luckily, he had a door connected to it from his bedroom. Despite what everyone thought, Severus Snape was not a morning person. He needed a nice cup of black coffee and a hot shower to really get going in the mornings. Or on mornings like this, a cold shower. A very cold shower.

Honestly though, he was pushing 40, you'd think that his body would stop this nonsense. It had been such a long time, and he'd officially thought that it had stopped. Apparently, his body disagreed, and all it took was the idea of the beautiful youth in his quarters to cause the morning wood to start up again. He was too old for this, or so he thought.

Severus groggily pushed open the door to his bathroom, only to stop confused as a wave of steam pushed passed him, escaping the room in which it was confined. He looked around only to stare dumbfounded at the sight only a few feet in front of him.

There Harry stood next to the sink; toothbrush moving against his teeth, but that wasn't the problem. The problem Severus was having was with his lack of clothing. His hair was dripping wet, causing a slight puddle on the floor. He had obviously not bothered to towel his hair before stepping out of the shower and to the sink. His wet hair clung to his shoulders causing tiny rivulets on water to run down the exposed chest and back of the smaller man, stopping only when it hit either the floor or the small towel that was wrapped around the youth's waist, hiding his manly parts from view.

At this point Harry spit out his toothpaste into the sink and noticed Severus in the bathroom.

"Severus?" He looked around a moment before comprehension dawned on his face. "Oops, sorry. I must have forgotten to lock your door too."

Severus looked around to notice an extra door to the bathroom, obviously connecting to Harry's room. Albus probably thought that this would be helpful, and not cause awkward moments if someone forgot to lock one of the doors.

Severus nodded and cleared his throat. "Don't let it happen again. I have no wish to see you when you are not-" he searched for the words, "appropriately attired."

"Yes, Severus. Sorry. But there should still be some hot water left if you want a shower." With that Harry packed up his toiletries and left the bathroom, unaware that the plumbing was magical and that the hot water didn't just run out. Not like Severus actually needed hot water this morning as he had a small problem to take care of. Well, not quite so small anymore after that little display. Apparently, a shower and coffee wasn't the only thing that could wake him up in the mornings. Just show him a mostly naked male and he is ready for the day.

"This is going to be a long day." He mumbled before he locked ALL the doors to the bathroom.

Harry and Severus sat next to each other at the staff table. Harry was fixing his plate happily with pancakes, syrup, and chopping up strawberries. Severus, on the other hand, was not in so nice a mood, this mornings events causing his sour mood to worsen. Oh how he hated Mondays, nonetheless when it the first day of class.

That means he would have to put up moronic first years who claimed to get lost in the hallways, when they were really just late because they were talking to friends. The older years were always trying to make up excuses of how they 'misplaced' their summer homework, like he would buy their excuses. Severus Snape was not a pushover; he'd simply fail the brats.

It's amazing that after all of these years, the idiots still didn't get the fact that he simply didn't take excuses. He didn't care if your family took an extended vacation to Majorca and you didn't bring your books with you. He didn't care if the cruise ship you were on crashed and you were stranded alone on a deserted island without any of your books with you (they had all sunk with the ship).

Why should he care if Voldemort himself attacked your grandmother's house and he were so distraught over her untimely death, (really if the woman was over 150 how could it be untimely?) that you couldn't stand to do your homework? Severus Snape didn't accept excuses. The day he took one, the entire school would walk all over him. How could you take a teacher seriously if they let you get away with something like late homework? He refused to be that type of teacher.

He took a sip of his black coffee and looked over at his new 'apprentice,' nearly spitting out his coffee. Harry sat there slicing up strawberries to place on top of his pancakes, now this was perfectly fine. It was just a little…frustrating to watch him take the occasional sliced strawberry with his fingers and eat the red morsel, then suck the juice off every finger it touched. He would then proceed to lick his lips the get the remaining taste of the strawberry off of them.

Severus looked away. Yes, it would definitely be a bad day.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Severus watched as Harry set up a cauldron and started the flame underneath it from the corner of his eye. He was having Harry make a few batches of dreamless sleep for the hospital wing. He wasn't worried about him making any mistakes, as Harry was somewhat of a perfectionist.

He often compared potion making to cooking, "Just follow the recipe and the cake will turn out fine." Was what he would say. The same concept applied to potions. The only reason why the students in his class didn't do so was because most were raised by magic. They relied on it to do everything for them. Chop vegetables, measure flour and such. For the purebloods, the idea of lifting a perfectly manicured finger to do a house-elfs work was ridiculous, never learning the concept of following a recipe.

For the muggleborns it was different. Although they grew up without the use of magic in their home, they were shipped off to Hogwarts at the mere age of 11, most not being allowed near a stove before then. Their parents always cooking and doing the chopping of ingredients as the children were too young to do so.

However, Harry was different. His relatives pawned off any housework onto the boy. Harry had told him that he couldn't even remember being taught to cook, he just always had. His relatives had most likely handed him a recipe and pushed him towards the stove at a young age, expecting a perfect meal from a boy who wasn't even tall enough to reach the stove. Therefore, Harry obviously knew how to follow a recipe, because if he didn't, well, things wouldn't go well for him. Harry hadn't made any major mistakes yet with a potion, so Severus wasn't too worried about making him brew one while his students were working.

Speaking of students, Dumbledore never failed to make his life difficult. It was time for his 9AM Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years. Soon students filed in, sitting automatically, knowing that their teacher would take points if they stood around and talked until the bell rang. Soon the clock struck 9 and the bell rang to signal the start of class.

"Wands away. This year you will be studying for your NEWTs. You will work hard, be precise, and not dally when getting your ingredients. Some of the potions required for your NEWTs are highly volatile, which means Longbottom." He looked down his long nose at the nervous looking seventh year. "That you WILL be careful of what ingredients you add to your potion, as well as how much. I would hate to send you back to your grandmother a few limbs less then what you came into my class with."

A few Slytherins sniggered at this.

"Today you will be making the Drought of Distraction." He looked around for a target. "Thomas, what does the Drought of Distraction do?"

The boy opened and shut his mouth a few times. "I don't know."

The teacher gave him a pointed look.

Dean gulped. "Sir. I don't know, Sir."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Why the Ministry forced me to lower my standards to Acceptable instead of Outstanding I will never know. I suspect they wished to rid the world of stupidity, but that is just an assumption. 10 points from Gryffindor for not reading ahead Thomas. Now who can tell me what the Drought of Distraction does?"

Only one hand was in the air. Severus sighed. It was Granger of course.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

Hermione cleared her throat. "The Drought of Distraction was created in 1492 by Benjamin DeLusia. The drought was then banned by the Ministry from 1647 to 1824 after being used at the International Conference of Wizarding Affairs. The most diluted form is often used as pranking devices, because when slipped into a candy or a drink it causes a person to have temporary ADHD making it hard for someone to concentrate. Zonkos sell it in a form of candy. The Drought of Distraction when mildly diluted causes more serious problems to occur. A person when slipped this form is so distracted that they have can't concentrate on a single thing. They tend to want to look everywhere at once not being able to eat or sleep."

She took a deep breath. "The most potent form, which is undiluted, can be fatal to the drinker. The drinker is so distracted that they forget to both blink and breathe causing the drinker to die within minutes." She finished.

Snape nodded. "Correct. Now," he tapped his wand against the blackboard, the ingredients needed listed on the board. "Get your ingredients and follow the instructions in your books."

Snape sat down and murmured a few comments about how Harry chopped ingredients. "Be careful, they're delicate. If the roots are crushed in anyway the potion will not be useable. Slow down and slice them less harshly."

Harry nodded his head and slowed down; now careful of how he sliced the fragile ingredients.

"Better." Snape said in approval, getting up to monitor the students.

He stopped in front of Neville Longbottom; his potion was a murky green. It should have been a light purple at this stage. "Granger, watch Longbottom. I don't want to be the one to inform the Headmaster that he somehow managed to blow himself up."

He was at the back of the room peering into Finnigan's cauldron when he heard slight snickering from the middle of the room, the Slytherin's side of the room to be exact.

He silently walked towards the source of the laughter.

"Filthy little mudblood thinks he's better than us. He claims to be pureblood. I don't know any purebloods by the last name Augustine. If one had moved to England father would know. He's lying. He's just a filthy mudblood." Said none other than Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin to his cronies that actually passed their OWLs with an Acceptable.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem with your hearing?" Snape asked in a cold voice.

Draco looked confused at the question. "No, sir."

"Then tell me why you decided to go against Headmaster Dumbledore's orders? Mr. Augustine is supposed to be treated like a teacher. Not only are you insulting Mr. Augustine, but myself as well. I was the one who chose him as my apprentice, so by insulting his character you are insulting my taste. 25 points from Slytherin and a detention with Filch Friday evening at 8."

The class gasped and stared. Points taken—from Slytherin? By Snape? The world was coming to an end.

The Bell rang. "Clean up your areas and bottle your samples. I want 12 inches on the Drought of Distraction and why it was banned form the Ministry in 1647. Class dismissed."

He watched the class file out.

"Thank you."

He turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

"What?"

"Thank you, for standing up for me. I haven't had anyone make fun of me in long time, being at the hospital and all. I didn't know what to do in this situation, being in the middle of class I didn't want to disturb anyone. So thank you." Harry said.

Severus looked at him with indifference. "You heard me. I didn't do it for you. He was insulting me by insulting you, and no one insults me in my own classroom."

Harry just gave him a knowing grin, obviously not buying Severus's excuse.

One class down, 3 more to go.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

A/N: Someone asked me what happened to the 16 chapters I already had made. I didn't post them here because this site wouldn't let me upload them until recently. If you go to my profile and click on my homepage, the 16 chapters are there, or you could simply wait a few days for the rest of the chapters to be up here. I also have two other stories up there, but I won't be posting them here as I believe they are too explicit to post here. I don't feel like getting in trouble on this site. That also means that when a lemon comes up in this story I will give you the location of where to find the scene as I will edit it out on this site.

Please Review!

lazycrazykitten


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing! _**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 12

"AAAHH."

Severus shot out of his bed at the scream. It took him a moment or two to figure out where he was, and then another to remember that he now had a housemate.

"AAAHH."

Severus ran out of the room, wand in hand, as another scream filled the air. He burst into Harry's room, looking around for any danger before seeing the boy struggling with the sheets.

He sighed. Just nightmares then.

He pocketed his wand and calmly walked over to the bed. He grabbed the slim, but muscled, arms in attempt to wake the troubled sleeper, and unfortunately became victim to a slap in the face as the boy turned away, face scrunched up in pain.

Severus grabbed his nose. 'Well that hurt. Looks like I have to get a little rough.' Severus crawled on the bed and placed his legs on either side of the struggling teen. He grabbed the flailing arms, making sure to keep them out of smacking range. He shook him.

"Harry." Another firm shake. "Harry." The boy whimpered. "HARRY."

Harry whipped up from the bed, effectively striking Snape in the face for the second time that night, this time with his hard head.

"Damn it." Severus said as he grabbed his nose. The child must be determined to break the damned thing.

Harry's eyes snapped back and forth in obvious terror. He whimpered again at the look on Snape's face, curling himself into a ball. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." His voice unusually high.

Snape rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "Why me?" He murmured. Now he has to deal with a child-like Harry. "Sshh, child. It's okay, I'm not angry." He reached a hand out to stroke the boy's hair, when Harry tensed and squeezed his eyes shut, obviously expecting to be hit regardless of Severus' assurances.

His eyes however snapped open with a look of confusion when Severus merely stroked his head.

"Are you okay, I heard you screaming?" Severus asked, voice soft afraid to scare Harry even more.

Harry shook his head, eyes glazing over in tears. "I had a bad dream." Harry said.

Severus adjusted himself so he sat against the headboard of the bed before pulling the man-child into his lap, still stroking his hair. "Oh, and what was this bad dream about?" He cringed at the wording.

"The pretty man with mean eyes." Harry whispered as he snuggled into Severus's chest.

Severus tensed. "Pretty man with mean eyes? What does he look like?" He asked, fearing the answer.

Harry thought the question over. "He's older than me, but younger than you. He has short black hair and is very pale. His eyes are scary; they're red and look like they belong to a cat."

Severus closed his eyes. Voldemort. He was dreaming about Voldemort, and it had to be current, as Voldemort certainly wasn't 'pretty' during the first war, his dark magic twisting him to look like a snake. He was much more careful this time, realizing that he attracted more followers looking more like a human than a monster.

"And what was the bad man doing, Harry? Was there other people there?"

He felt Harry nod against his chest. "Men in black. They were all bowing, except one who was screaming on the floor." Harry shuddered. "He hurt so much."

Severus's eyes narrowed. "How do you know he was hurt?"

Harry looked up his eyes glowing eerily. "Because it hurt so much."

"You could feel his pain?" He asked skeptically.

Harry nodded slowly, eyes intense. "Yes." He whispered.

"And the bad man? Can you feel him to?" Now he too was afraid of the answer.

"I always do. It burns. He was not happy." He shuddered, curling himself even further into Severus's lap.

Severus was about to ask what he meant when he saw Harry's scar, it was completely red with a little blood coming from the end.

"You've had these dreams before?"

He felt a faint nod, knowing the boy was tired from all his struggling.

Severus rubbed his back and then lightly kissed his scar as if to sooth its pain. "Sleep, Harry. We can talk more in the morning." He made a move off the bed when a hand darted out to grab his own.

"Stay with me." Harry whispered.

Severus hesitated for a moment before crawling back up onto the bed; Harry once again snuggled into the warm chest as Severus wound his arms around his torso. "Night, Sev." He slurred, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Harry."

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

A/N: Hmmm...I think I'll post another one today, this one is dreadfully short.

Please review, my little ducklings! You know I love to read them!

lazycrazykitten


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing! _**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 13

Time flew by in a similar fashion throughout the year. Severus and Harry taught classes, took points, and assigned detentions by day, and by night Severus would teach Harry about the wizarding world, helping him understand the differences and similarities compared to the lives of muggles. Occasionally, Harry would wake up screaming and convulsing, nearly in tears when he awoke. Sometimes he remembered the 'dreams,' and sometimes he woke up without a clue to what was going on.

On the nights he had the dreams about Voldemort though, Severus was always there to wake him. Severus was then asked to stay with him and hold him through the night. This always left Severus a bit on the nervous side, worried if Harry would one day recognize the state he always woke up in. Thankfully, Harry remained seemingly oblivious to the feelings Severus felt for him, which was a good thing. Severus didn't need the awkward silences and tense environment that would surely come if Harry ever found out how Severus felt about him.

Then if Harry told his godmutt, as he surely would as they told each other nearly everything, well Severus really didn't want to think about how he would react. Severus was nearly 20 years his senior, over twice Harry's age. Sirius Black would surely be even more upset at the idea of Harry sharing his rooms. He would storm in take Harry away and tell Albus all about Severus' s little secret, causing him to be lectured about how inappropriate it was to think of Harry in such a way. Possibly even getting fired.

No, he had to be extra careful when around Harry so Harry didn't catch on to the fact that he lusts after him. Though, if Severus was truthful with himself he would admit that it wasn't simply lusting. He actually enjoyed being around the younger man. Harry was funny, in a down to earth sarcastic kind of way. He was an avid listener, never ignoring Severus when he was speaking, and usually asking intelligent questions when he felt the need to. When they argued, he never just took what Severus dished out, he definitely gave as good as he got.

In fact, Severus could remember a specific time when Harry was stocking his ingredients and he placed belladonna roots next to wormwood shavings. Now most of the time both belladonna and wormwood are stable and used as a stable base for a potion, but when both wormwood and belladonna are mixed it is highly volatile. They are never supposed to be near each other in case they somehow get mixed together. Needless to say, Severus flipped when he saw them together in his store cupboard. He yelled, ranted and screamed at the idiocy of stupid teenagers and how he should always take caution when dealing with all ingredients.

Harry interrupted him in middle of his rant screaming about how the hell he should know both ingredients could react to each other if Severus hadn't told him. And even if he did know, how in the world could they react together if they were both in those stupid unbreakable glass jars Severus insisted on getting. They couldn't possibly break and leak into each other. He then yelled about insufferable old teachers who yelled at their apprentices for no reason.

When both were breathless, faces red, both in shock at Harry's outburst, they both began to laugh, each feeling foolish for yelling at each other. Severus poured them both a glass of firewhisky and lectured on the different properties of different ingredients and what reacted to what.

Now it was Christmas and most of the students had returned a few days before. Severus and Harry stayed a few extra days to finish grading last minute paperwork. Now came the time to leave and both had packed up to spend the holiday at Grimmauld with most of the Order. Harry was excited about his first real Christmas and Severus was just grimacing about returning to Black's house. The next couple of weeks were going to be nearly unbearable.

And all too soon, they were flooing away.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

_(That night in another part of the country.)_

Men and woman dressed in black were bowing, all having just arrived for a meeting.

A man dressed in expensive black robes with crimson edging sat on a high chair made of human bones watched as his many followers bowed at his feet. This was the first full meeting of his death eaters since the summer, his many spies inside Hogwarts finally managing to make it to a meeting, not being able to leave the school without the old headmaster noticing.

He looked over the young faces, all of them so proud to follow after their fathers, and their fathers before them. The newer recruits were still in school, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Morag McDougal, and Wayne Hopkins. Most were nobodies, but some like Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott could prove useful and start recruiting some of the lower years or swaying those from a neutral side.

"Recruits, what do you have to report from Hogwarts?" He eyed each one, none wanting to step forward. "None of you? Well it looks like I get to pick." He glanced over the nearly useless nobodies. "Nott, how far are you in the plan to get Blaise Zabini to join our side?"

Theodore Nott gulped and stepped forward before kneeling before his Lord once more. "M-my Lord, I have took major strides in trying to get the heir to the Zabini fortune to join our cause, but he refuses to see reason. He says that he prefers to stay neutral ground like his ancestors before him. I told him what a gracious and generous Lord you were, but he still told me no."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "You did what?"

Nott cowered.

"Crucio. Never, ever reveal that you are a death eater to anyone unless you know they are already one, or are about to take the mark. If he tells anyone what you are and you are brought in, I will allow them to send you to Azkaban for your own stupidity. And as for him saying no, I don't care what you have to do I want him on my side."

Nott nodded before crawling forward to kiss the man's robes, getting a kick in the face for his efforts.

"Get back in line. Draco Malfoy, report."

Draco stepped forth with confidence. "My Lord, I have been talking to a few of the 6th year Ravenclaws and it seems like they are deeply interested in our cause, with Potter still gone they are convinced you will bring forth the winning side." He stopped for a moment, not knowing if the other information he had was important enough to tell his Lord.

"Your hesitating Malfoy, why are you hesitating? I have no time for dramatic pauses." He lifted his wand in a threatening gesture.

"It's about Severus Snape, my Lord."

Voldemort lowered the wand a look of disgust on his face. "Oh yes, our little wayward potion's master, how is Severus doing?" He gripped his bone throne a bit tighter, the only sign he was angry. Needless to say, he was not a happy man when Severus didn't return to him one day, turned out he was a spy for the light.

"He has taken on an apprentice, my Lord."

A single eyebrow was lifted. "Since when does Severus Snape take on apprentices? What is so special about the apprentice?"

"Seemingly nothing, my Lord. He seems only average in the potions Snape is having him make, and I've never seen him with a wand. His name is Dorian Augustine, Snape says he's a pureblood, but I've never heard of a pureblood family by the name of Augustine."

"Unless it's an alias." The Dark Lord deadpanned.

Draco thought for a moment. "There have been rumors that Augustine is his kid. I mean an apprentice that just pops out of nowhere. They do resemble each other somewhat. Black hair, high cheekbones, pale skin."

Voldemort looked into Draco's eyes, flashes of a boy with bright green eyes and long black hair flashing in the boy's memory. True to his word, in none of the memories did the boy have a wand on him. He had thought for a moment that maybe he was the lost Potter child, but surely he would be with his godfather, or showing off his excellent dueling skills.

Voldemort smirked. "So our dear Severus has a squib love child, how unfortunate. Maybe we should take this little problem off his hands. After all, no one wants a squib in the family." He smiled maliciously. "Boys, I have a job for you."

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

A/N: Here's the second chapter of today as promised! Wow, only a few more to go before I'm all caught up, then you'll actually have to wait for updates! Also, I'm actually trying to write review replys! I'm still getting used to this site and the other site I'm on doesn't have a review reply button, so I have to put them at the bottom of the page if at all. Then, when I do that it makes the page look messy and makes readers think the chapter is longer, which sucks.

Coming soon: A kiss between our two favorite guys!

Thanks to all reviewers, please do so again. I love reviews!!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing! _**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 14

Three days before Christmas found Harry lying on his bed stroking Saami's head who only hissed in contentment. Harry was thinking, which he seemed to be doing a lot of recently, his thoughts usually going round in circles, always coming back to the Potion's Master.

Harry didn't know why Severus always seemed to be on his mind, he just was. His pale skin, deep velvety voice, his large nose, anything and everything made him think of Severus these days. Whenever he saw a spoon, he'd think stirring rod, which made him think of potions, which in turn made him think of Severus. If he saw a black curtain he'd think of Severus's robes or hair.

At Hogwarts it was normal to think of Severus. They sat by each other at meals, worked together, and even stayed in the same rooms, so it was easy to think of someone you saw so often. Lately though, he had no excuse. For the past week they'd been at Grimmauld where Harry usually only saw brief glimpses of the man, so why was the older man always on his mind?

:I just don't get it Saami! Why can't I stop thinking of him?: Harry asked his snake while stroking the scaled head.

:Maybe your close to your mating season?: The snake hissed in pleasure, not exactly seeing the problem.

:Mating season? What are you talking about?: Harry stopped his stroking.

Saami gave a hiss like sigh. :You know mating season? When most animals are ready to procreate with another. For example, most snakes mate during the spring after a period of hibernation. Other animals mating season are in the fall so they can have their young in the spring when it isn't so cold out. I don't know the gestation period for humans though, or if the male can even carry children. But if they can then your senses might be on high alert looking for a strong mate to give you hatchlings.:

Harry looked at his snake wide eyed. :Hatchlings? Mating?:

Harry blinked a few times before blushing. :Oh.:

He remembered all to well the conversation Sirius had given him in earlier in the school year. He had asked why so many of the girls would point, giggle, and then bat their eyelashes at him. He was not exactly used to such behavior. Sirius gave him a funny look before laughing and looping an arm around him. Sirius then began, "You see Harry, and it all has to do with the act of mating…"

Harry was unable to look Sirius in the eye for nearly a week. Sure he had heard of sex, and even seen some stuff on the TV, but to actually have it explained, and just KNOWING that people wanted that from you was a whole different story.

But did he feel that way about Severus? He was a man. But then again, Sirius and Remus were together and no one seemed to have any problems with that. But thinking of Severus all the time and him wanting sex were two completely different things. At least he thought it was. He had never thought of Severus naked or in some kind of compromising position.

He blushed further. Well, now that he thought about it, he wouldn't mind seeing Severus naked and in a compromising position, especially if it were on top of hi-

Harry cut off his own thoughts. Okay, so maybe he had just the tiniest crush on the Potion's Master. Surely, for someone his age it was normal to think of such things. Now the question was, did the Potion's Master like him that way?

:Saami, do-do you think Severus would like me that way?: He asked his most trustworthy friend. After all, who could Saami tell his secrets to other than snakes?

:Oh, he'd be a fool not to, Harry. You are so much more interesting than those other humans. They smell horrible.: Saami proceeded to nudge his head against the hand, wanting to be stroked again. The warm hand felt so good against his cool scales.

Harry gave a lopsided grin. :Oh, and I don't smell horrible?:

:Of course you do, all humans smell horrible.: Harry frowned. :You just don't smell as bad as most humans do. You smell like dried seaweed and musty wood.:

Harry sniffed himself, he did not smell like that. He thought he smelled like cherries, complimentary of his new cherry cologne.

:And what does Severus smell like, does he smell bad too?: He asked rather sarcastically.

:Of course he does, like I said, most humans do. Actually, I haven't met a human with a nice smell. Not like us snakes. Severus smells like burned ashes and rusting metal.:

Harry blinked again. He didn't think Severus smelled like that all. He thought Severus smelled like vanilla and sandalwood. :Well I like how Severus smells.:

:Like I said your senses are sending out signals on what you are looking for. You obviously like his smell as part of the package.: Saami grumbled, getting ready to sleep. :Well, I'm going back to my tank. This conversation is boring me.: And with that the snake slithered off the bed and headed to the tank on the nightstand.

With a sigh Harry removed himself from the bed and went down the stairs. It was time for lunch anyways.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Severus was avoiding everyone. Well not everyone, mostly just Harry, Black, and Lupin. The last two were for different reasons than the first one. Black was always trying to prank him or thought if funny to try and get him to join the holiday festivities. He avoided Lupin because he was always with Black. And lastly, he was avoiding Harry. Harry unlike Black was always kind to him. Giving him timid little smiles with soft gentle "hellos," that always makes his heart beat faster and causes his insides to squirm.

Quite frankly, he avoided Harry so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. Severus was always a well spoken person, but Harry just made him forget all words. He was a bit worried he would start spouting off sonnets and love songs just to tell the young man how he feels. Severus had only ever felt this way about one other person, and she has been dead for a good 16 years now, and off limits years before that. He didn't even want to think about the issue that he happened to be feeling the same way about Harry as he did Lily.

But a man had to eat sometime, especially since everyone would be leaving to go Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley. He couldn't avoid Harry forever; he just wouldn't talk to him at the table and walk next to someone else in the alley. Catastrophe avoided.

As luck would have it, the only spot open was between two of the three people he was avoiding, Harry and Sirius.

Harry looked up when Severus entered the room. "Hi Severus, I saved you a seat." He said patting the seat next to him before turning and talking to Ron on his other side.

Severus rolled his eyes. Typical, Lady Luck always did hate him.

Lunch was enjoyable, Molly Weasley was always the best cook. Soon enough it was time to head out.

"Now everyone, I want you to bundle up, it is very cold out. Fred and George, if I find you with one prank, even one, you will be grounded. People get scared enough in the streets without them having to worry about you two. Don't forget anything. Harry dear, where's your scarf?" Molly asked while everyone was running around gathering what they needed for Diagon Alley.

Harry gripped his neck, sure enough he realized he forgot his red and gold scarf that Ron had given him. "I must have left it upstairs, be down in a sec."

He made a mad dash upstairs, grabbed the scarf off the floor before running down and promptly bumping into someone, knocking him off his feet on the last stair.

"Oomph." He said as he landed on his behind. A strong firm hand gripped his and pulled him up fast, making him bump chests with the taller figure.

"Thank you." He said as he looked up into the person he had bumped into. Severus.

Severus nodded and went to walk away when he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked over to the source. Molly was watching the two.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked pointedly.

Severus looked down at himself. He didn't think he forgot anything. Scarf, check. Boots, check. Long winter cloak, check. Gringotts key, check.

Molly rolled her eyes before pointing up. Severus followed the finger with his gaze. There above their heads on the last step was floating mistletoe. Damn.

"No." He was not kissing Harry. If he did he would never be able to stop. And if he did, he certainly wasn't going to do so with so many witnesses around. No need for them to see him get rejected.

"It's magical mistletoe, Severus. Unless you wish to get a fever and break into large red spots until you kiss, which you will eventually have to in order to break said curse anyway, you'd better kiss each other right now." She said while tapping her foot.

Severus looked over at Harry who was blushing madly. It was now or never. Severus leaned in to Harry kissing the corner of the mouth with a soft gentle peck. He looked back to Molly who smiled and walked away. Severus didn't look back at Harry as he stormed into the living room towards the fireplace.

He never saw Harry place his fingers over his mouth, touching the part where he kissed before smiling.

Harry's first kiss ever.

Harry's first kiss with Severus.

And hopefully, not their last.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

A/N: What? You didn't expect their first kiss to be an all out snog session did you? So there it is. The kiss you were promised. And in the next chapter we have….wait for it….wait……DEATH EATER ACTION!! I know I'm excited for it, are you?

On a minor note. I hate midterms. Yep, they make me all tired and crabby! The amount of tests I have to take and papers to write is unbelievable. And to think I had wanted to type chapter 17 up, that idea has been shot out a window. (sighs) Tomorrow, I'll probably post after my Medical Terminology midterm that is going to be sooo hard!! I'm sure I'll tell you how it went, or how I THINK it went, I won't actually know my score until next week.

I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! You make my heart feel a bit lighter every time I read a positive review. So thanks for making my heart soar. It's a good feeling.

Please review!

lazycrazykitten


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing! _**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 15

Severus felt a prickle on the back of his neck, making him quickly turn around and eye the other customers in the bookshop. No need to be captured by Death Eaters because he decided to ignore his instincts. He had been feeling that little prickle on his neck all day. Someone was watching him, but every time he looked up, no one was looking at him. That or they are invisible.

Severus narrowed his eyes. He'd just have to be more alert.

Severus looked away, only watching through the corners of his eyes. He'd figure out who was watching him.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

As Severus looked up Harry quickly looked back down to his own book. No need to get caught staring. That would just be embarrassing. He could just picture Severus questioning him about it, and he, of course, would be trying not to stumble over an answer. Why would someone stare at someone else? He couldn't just say, "Oh, don't worry about it Severus, I just wanted to stare at your hot body all day, nothing important." He didn't think that would go over real well.

But he couldn't help it! Now that he knew he liked Severus he wanted to watch him all the time. He had never noticed how graceful Severus walked; it was like he was floating on air, the billowing robes only added to the affect. He wanted to see what his interests were; he couldn't only be interested in potions. Harry was still trying to figure out what to get him for Christmas, after all.

He noticed Severus look back down towards a book, and he looked back up to him. Severus' hair was falling into his face as he looked down, giving him a mysterious look. This time, Severus' head came up to fast for him to look back down and their gazes caught.

There it was again, that damned prickling! Someone was going to die. Staring at someone non-stop, only took look away when he looked up was just plain rude, not to mention annoying. Finally, annoyed with the sensation, he whipped his head up; eyes alight with fire, only to catch gazes with a familiar pair of green eyes.

Harry, it was Harry. But why would he be staring. He looked down at himself. Was there something on his robes? He wouldn't put it past the twins to put something malicious or embarrassing on this back. He looked over his shoulder. No, nothing was on his robes. Then why would he be staring? He looked back up, and noticed Harry quickly look down to his book, blushing beet red.

Severus closed his own book and strolled over to where Harry was reading, watching as Harry quickly closed his book and fled to another section. Why would he run away? Severus followed him all the way to the magical fiction section, quickly turning Harry around to face him. Harry was still blushing madly and was looking toward his feet.

Severus put a finger under Harry's chin lifting it so Harry would look him in the eye. It was harder to lie to someone when looking them in the eye. "Dorian, why were you watching me? Why did you run away just now?"

Harry looked panicked. "Severus, I-"

**BOOM. CRASH. SCREAM.**

Severus whipped around. "What was that?" Another scream and another crash were heard from the alley, followed by more.

Severus and the rest of the Order headed out of the bookstore and into the alley, only to be met by burning buildings, people running and screaming, and black-cloaked figures terrorizing the innocent citizens.

"Death Eaters, Dorian, stay back." Severus said, pushing Harry back into the bookshop.

"But, Severus, I want to help." Harry protested.

"No, he's right, Dorian dear, you too Ron, Hermione. Stay in the book shop." All three wanted to help, but none were willing to go against Molly Weasley.

All three watched as Order members attempted to help fallen wizards flee, as well as try to stop the Death Eaters from doing anymore damage. As the three watched from behind the counter in Flourish and Blott's, they never noticed the robed figure standing in the back corner of the shop, moving slowly unnoticed to the counter they stood behind, finally noticing when Hermione fell to the ground from a stunner to her back.

Harry and Ron whirled around to face the masked Death Eater, a familiar smirk on his face.

"Weasel."

Ron immediately launched himself at the smirking figure, forgetting his wand only to be stupefied in midair, before crashing to the ground.

Harry had a wand to his throat before he could retaliate; he put his hands up in an unarmed gesture.

"Dorian Augustine, my Master has requested an audience with you." Malfoy's familiar drawl told him.

Dorian snorted. "A request, then I'm afraid I simply must decline. I am much too busy today. Perhaps we can reschedule, how does never sound?" He asked sarcastically.

Malfoy was no longer smirking. "Very funny, Snape." He dug his wand into Dorian's neck. "Time to go."

Harry looked at him funny. Why did he call him Snape?

Malfoy grabbed Dorian and with a resounding CRACK, Draco Malfoy and Dorian Augustine vanished without a trace, leaving two unconscious bodies behind the counter of Flourish and Blott's.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

A/N: cries I hate midterms!! I hate them sooo much! I don't think my heart is made for this kind of stress. I actually don't think I did too bad on my Medical Terminology midterm. Though I still have a paper to write by next Wednesday, and I'm getting another paper assigned on Tuesday. Icky. Well guys, I only have one more chapter typed up, so after that it's a longer wait for updates.

Thanks for the reviews!! Love you guys!!

Please Review!

lazycrazykitten


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing! _**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 16

**CRACK.**

Draco Malfoy apparated straight into the throne room in Slytherin Castle, viciously holding onto his cargo, Dorian Augustine.

"What the hell? Let me go you daft bastard!" Dorian said, struggling from the hold.

Malfoy grabbed him harder before slapping Dorian across the face. "You're not going anywhere." He turned to the two Death Eaters who guarded the throne room at all times. "Well, what are you waiting for, a formal invitation? Go get the Dark Lord."

Dorian stopped struggling as he was slapped, waiting for the two guards to leave before kneeing the blonde. Malfoy immediately released him and Harry made a dash for it. He didn't know where he was going, but there was only one set of doors in the room so he knew that he had to at least go through those. He slammed the double doors open, smacking the guard on the other side, effectively knocking him unconscious before making a snap decision to run left.

Two flights of stairs, 3 corridors, and behind one tapestry later, Harry was officially lost. He had no idea what floor he was on. Was he in a dungeon? Did he still have to go down another flight of stairs to be on the bottom level, or did you go down one two far? He thought that by staying left he would eventually find an exit, there had to be more than one do to the castle's size, but so far no luck. Right now he was hiding in a small hidden passageway hidden behind a tapestry of a dragon. Hopefully not many used this passage, as he was truly out of breath and didn't feel like being caught.

He wondered if anyone noticed he was missing yet, or if the fight was still going on. Were Ron and Hermione still unconscious inside Flourish and Blott's? Were there any casualties on their side? Was Severus alright? Would anyone be able to find him in this castle, or was he by himself? Why did Malfoy call him Snape, surely he could tell the difference between him and Severus? So many questions were running through his head, but he held no answers. Harry tried to breathe quietly as he heard footsteps coming towards his hiding spot.

"I can't believe the Malfoy brat lost him! I mean, how hard can it possibly be to contain a squib?" Came a gruff voice.

"Who cares? All that means is that if we find him, we get rewarded instead of Malfoy. Plus, I'm sure the littlest Malfoy is good for something." Another man said rather lewdly.

Harry heard the footsteps stop a moment while the two talked.

"You don't think the Dark Lord will give him to us for a reward to you?" The gruff one said.

"Don't know, but Malfoy needs to be punished for losing the squib, and why not punish him while rewarding us? It would make sense."

"Yeah, I bet Malfoy Jr. is a little whore, just like his mother. You know she has been sleeping with both Nott Sr. and Jr.? Twisted little thing she is, she doesn't even try to hide it."

They began walking again. "Why would she? Lucius is just as bad, except his partners aren't as willing. I can't tell you how many times I have caught him doing things to the prisoners down in the dungeons."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the Death Eaters voices grew softer and softer until he was unable to hear them anymore. He hadn't been caught.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" A rough voice, or more accurately a growling voice said close to his ear.

Harry jumped as he heard the voice behind him, before whipping around about to draw his wand, but the stranger was too fast, and soon had his wrists in an iron grip.

"Ah, ah, ah, Pup. I'll have none of that." The man stated, obviously amused at his struggling. The man looked like a beast. He was tall with rippling muscles all over his body. His hair was silver, long and tangled. He had a rugged beard and harsh ice blue eyes. The hands on his wrists would easily leave bruises while his long dirty fingernails left crescent moon prints on both sides of his wrists. All in all, this man was quite possibly the scariest person Harry had ever seen in his life. And he had lived in a hospital full of complete nutters, so that said something.

"Let me go." Harry said in vain, like the man would actually do so, after capturing him. Harry looked down the small passageway he was in. Obviously the man had come from the other side, where it led to, Harry did not know.

"And why would I do a stupid thing like that? You, runt, have the Dark Lord and his little minions all in fuss. I think I better return you before the Dark Lord levels his own castle just to flesh you out." The strong man then lifted the petit boy bridal style while wrists with one hand. After the boy was lifted he used his other arm to wrap around his legs insuring the boy would not be attempting to kick or wriggle out of place before dashing through the secret passageway and up two flights of steps. They came out from behind a tapestry of one of the many Slytherin family trees on the same floor as the throne room.

He entered the throne room and threw the boy down onto the floor near the Dark Lord's feet, right next to a shaking blonde haired boy. "Found him." He bit out.

"So you did." Harry looked up to catch his first real glimpse of the Dark Lord. Shoulder length black hair, a strong chiseled chin, pale skin, and the one feature that constantly haunted his dreams at night, blood red eyes. "And how, exactly, did you find him before the others, and with no magic?" The red eyed man asked.

Fenrir gave a feral grin. "It was easy enough once he stopped running. I believe he is the only bloody virgin in this entire castle."

The man raised a single curious brow. "Is that so? If you can smell that, then what else can you smell?"

The man leaned closer and grabbed at Harry's long hair, pulling the boy to him to smell. He inhaled deeply. "Half-blood, I'd say." He took another whiff, this time of his neck. "Powerful. Magic practically drips off him." He smirked at the Dark Lord as the man's eyes widened slightly. "Smells like Snape, and someone else." The man let go of the hair, but not before pulling the Harry's wand from his back pocket and throwing it to the Dark Lord.

"My, my, aren't you just full of surprises, Dorian." The man briefly took in the wand, before looking at him. "My followers had all pegged you as a squib." The man snapped the wand in two causing Harry to visibly flinch. "Don't worry; you won't need that anymore." He tossed the broken wand aside.

"Now what should I do with you? I really do have to think of something creative, can't just have Severus' kid running around, no Severus needs to be taught a lesson." Here Fenrir cleared his throat, causing the Dark Lord's attention to shift to him.

"Sorry, Milord, but he's not Snape's son."

"You said he smelled like Snape and someone else, who I'm assuming is his mother." The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed. Fenrir better not have been lying. His hand gripped his wand tighter.

"I did say that, but that's not how I meant it." Fenrir quickly explained. "I can smell Snape on him, he's been touching him. I can smell it vaguely around his face and in his hair. He smells of someone else, his parents, whom I don't recognize."

"Really now, that is interesting." The Dark Lord tapped his head in a mock thinking gesture. "Now why would you smell of Severus and not like your little friends, especially on your face and hair? I can think of very few reasons, almost all of which draw out the same conclusion. Tell me, what you would do if I were to catch Severus, and rip him apart piece by piece."

Harry glared. "You leave Severus alone."

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Oh, you are just too much fun." He looked away from Harry and to Fenrir. "Fenrir, congratulations on finding him, you deserve a reward." He kicked the blonde that had been lying silent next to Harry, visibly shaking from being held under a Crucio to long. "He's your reward. Do what you will with him, he has outlived his use."

Draco had obviously been listening despite his pain for he snapped his head up. "What? No, you can't do this. I have done everything you've ever asked me. I brought him here like you ordered. Please, Master, you can't do this to me." Draco pleaded scurrying to his knees and gripping the bottom of the Dark Lord's robes.

Voldemort kicked him again. "Did I say you could touch me, you insignificant little worm? I can and will do what I want with you, that lovely tattoo on your arm proves it. You willingly gave yourself to me, so now you are mine to do as I wish with you, including giving your life away to someone else."

Fenrir grabbed Draco's hair, much like he had grabbed Harry's only minutes before, then proceeded to drag him from the room. Draco screamed and begged the entire time, until the doors were shut.

Voldemort turned back to him. "Now what can I do with you? What could I do to you that would bring Severus the most pain?" He smirked. "I believe that I have just the thing." The Dark Lord stood up from his throne, grabbed the back of Harry's neck and brought him into a fierce kiss.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

A/N: Hey guys! Alright, this is the last chapter you will have for a while. I have no other chapters written out. This story is now officially caught up with my other site. No more daily updates for you! Just know that I NEVER abandon my stories, and that I will have another chapter up sometime even if the chapter isn't up for a little while!

Next chapter: The Order and Harry loses his cool!

Please review!

lazycrazykitten


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing!_**

A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame.

Asylum

Chapter 17  
_  
12 Grimmauld Place_

Severus slammed his fist down on the table. "We have to find him! He's been gone for three hours; Merlin only knows what the Dark Lord has done to him."

"Severus, calm down. You know that is easier said than done. We have tried to locate Slytherin Castle for two years now and still only have vague notions of where it could be. You said so yourself that only those with dark marks could get into the castle." Dumbledore pointed out logically.

"Exactly! I have a dark mark; I could get in and take back Harry." Severus was desperate. He needed to find Harry, he was just about to tell him how he felt and then, as luck would have it, Death Eaters came and snatched him away! He couldn't leave him with the Dark Lord, he just couldn't!

"Severus, be reasonable, apparating into Slytherin Castle alone would be suicide. We all want to find Harry as quickly as possible, and he may still be unharmed. As long as Harry keeps his identity a secret Tom might not be in a rush to kill him. Now what do we know about Slytherin Castle?" Albus asked, looking around the rest of the Order.

"It's big." Ron said immediately.

"Something useful, Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"You can only apparate directly into the throne room." Kingsley said.

"The location is unplottable, unknown to everyone except the owner." This one came from Tonks.

"Albus this is ridiculous, we know these things already. If we could get to Slytherin Castle based on this information we would have done so already. We're wasting time!" Severus snapped.

"Severus please, calm yourself before I am forced to throw you a cheering charm." Dumbledore said in a serious voice, though his eyes were twinkling.

"Even the Death Eaters have no idea of Slytherin Castle's location, and can only get their because of their dark mark. The Castle's wards won't allow anyone without the dark mark in." Sirius said, rubbing his face trying to find a solution.

Remus made a noise. A cross between a squeak and a gasp, eyes wide a saucers.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

Remus turned to look at Sirius. "No one can enter without the dark mark." He stated.

Sirius nodded, obviously confused. "Yeah Moony, we know this already."

Remus grabbed Sirius's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "No, Siri, NO ONE can enter without the dark mark." He looked around wanting to see if anyone got what he was trying to say. No such luck. "Oh for the love of—if no one can enter without the dark mark then how the hell did Draco Malfoy apparate Harry in?"

Dumbledore's twinkle went up to full blast. "The wards are down." He whispered.

That was all it took for 12 Grimmauld Place to become a flurry with activity.

"Get ready everyone, we leave in 15 minutes."

"Albus, it has been three hours, the Dark Lord would have put the wards back up by now." Severus said.

"Not if he was distracted, and if I know Harry, he won't take being captured very well. I hope you are good with multiple apparation Severus, because none of us carry the dark mark to find the location."

Ron returned down stairs, wrapped head to toe in battle garb. "I'm ready."

"And just where do you think you're going, young man." Molly Weasley said, tapping her foot.

"To fight, Mum." He said, staring back at his mother, the picture of upmost confidence.

"No, no you're not." She grabbed his sleeve intent to drag him upstairs, only to be blocked by the twins.

"No, Mum, not this time." The twins said in unison.

Ron escaped his mother's hold. "Mum, Harry's my friend. I can't just leave him there."

"But, we'll get back Harry, Ronald, you don't have to worry." Molly said trying to placate her son.

Ron sighed. "Hasn't Harry been through enough? He needs to know his friends are behind him! I need to be there, Mum. We're all he's got."

Arthur came by just in time. "Oh Molly, leave the boys alone. You know they will be coming with us regardless of what we say." With that he grabbed his wife's hand and led her away.

Sparks flew from a wand and Dumbledore's voice boomed, "Is everyone ready?"

A collective "Yes" was heard as everyone a circle was formed. Everyone grabbed hands, and Severus making sure he was aware of everyone who he was apparating with, pulled his magic, and with a loud CRACK, they were gone.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

The kiss lasted a whole two seconds before the Dark Lord leapt back, eyes wide as his hands and mouth were blistered.  
"What is this magic?" He said faintly. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" The Dark Lord made to grab Harry again, once again being burned where his skin met skin.

Harry began shaking and his head facing down towards his shoes. He began whispering. "Not allowed. No." His head snapped up showing the Dark Lord his green glazed eyes. "You're not very nice." Harry launched himself at the Dark Lord, his hands immediately seeking the man's eyes in an attempt to claw them from their sockets.

The Dark Lord, desperation coming over his pain reached his blistered hands into his pocket to grab his wand before blasting Harry across the room.

Harry lie still for a minute to get his bearings before quickly getting up and eyeing the man before him. The man, Voldemort, had a wand, a slight advantage as Harry's lie snapped on the ground on the other half of the room.

Voldemort stilled for a moment, really taking the boy in. His eyes drifted up to his face only to be frozen, there on his forehead was a scar. A very familiar lightening shaped one.

"Potter!" He snarled, raising his wand calling out curse after curse.

Harry dove to the left and right to avoid hexes. Did the man really think he could rely solely on his wand? True the man was quick and knew many curses, but could he fight without it? Harry skillfully made his way closer to the Dark Lord as the man slowly backed up, still rapidly firing after the quick young man. When Harry was close enough he ran at the man before jumping up and effectively knocking the Dark Lord off his feet, taking a slashing hex to his face mid jump.

Luckily, Harry's efforts paid off as the wand in the man's hand fell a few feet away leaving the Dark Lord defenseless. The Dark Lord went to summon his wand when he was stopped once again as a hand went to his face, burning off the flesh. Harry's other hand effectively wrapped around the man's throat attempting to both cut off his air supply as well as burn a whole through it. Voldemort attempted to pry the hands off only to have his hands burned as well. Voldemort felt himself go light headed and attempted a wandless wordless summoning charm in a last effort to protect himself, but the charm did not work as he could not focus on anything but the pure indescribable pain before his world became hazy and everything went dark.

A loud CRACK was heard through the throne room Harry was in and everyone was silent as they took in the scene. Harry, face bloody, was sitting astride the Dark Lord, one hand pressing against his face the other wrapped powerfully around the throat. The man's face was red, black, and in some places the flesh had been burned off leaving the face and throat rather bloody. There was also smoke rising from between Harry's fingers, showing exactly what had caused the burns. The Dark Lord did not appear to be either moving or breathing.

"HARRY." Severus shouted, quickly leaving the circle to wrap his arms around the boy and pull him off the dead Dark Lord. Harry was still shaking and his eyes were still glazed over, but he let the man wrap him in his arms and pull him away from the body.

Dumbledore looked around and then to his Order. "Lord Voldemort is dead, capture as many Death Eaters as you can alive and take them to the Ministry for questioning. Check the dungeon for prisoners." He then turned to Severus who was still holding Harry. "Take him to see Madam Pomfrey, he needs his injuries attended to."

With that last order Severus lifted Harry into his arms and apparated away.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

A/N: You know, I debated back and forth whether or not I should kill off the Dark Lord in this chapter! Eventually I remembered, not all of the Death Eaters were in Slytherin Castle, and the world has yet to find out who Dorian Augustine really is! So there is still a bit more stuff to come. Not to mention all the Severus/Harry romance!

Please review!

lazycrazykitten


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not, and never will own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and company own him and all of the characters in the HP universe. I make NO money writing this, if I did, well, lets just say I'd spend more time writing!**_

_A special thanks to my beta, Saeadame._

Asylum

Chapter 18

After Severus took Harry to the hospital wing, Harry passed out from exhaustion and slept two days away. It was Christmas Eve when he awoke.

It was still early morning, somewhere around seven, given where the sun was. Harry looked to his left and noticed a sleeping black cloaked man sleeping in what looked to be a very uncomfortable high backed chair. To his right lay his godfather and lover sleeping together on a comfortable sofa, obviously transfigured from something else. If he looked a little further he could see someone else lying on a bed behind them, though the curtain was partially drawn and he was unable to see their face.

As he waited for everyone else to get up Harry contemplated his life, and how it had changed over the last few months. He had gone from being an abused child, to a psychiatric patient, to a wizard, and now apparently to savior of the world. Life was just plain confusing sometimes.

On the side table by his godfather were a bunch of cards, chocolates, and flowers. He smiled, breakfast wouldn't be for at least another hour and he was hungry. Harry picked up a box full of assorted chocolates and popped a random one in his mouth, moaning at the taste. He loved caramel.

Harry lifted a hand to his face, dreading what he would find, his hand found a long unfamiliar bump running across his face and he groaned, he now had another scar, adding to his already extensive collection. Damn Voldemort. Harry hoped he was dead for good this time, he was pretty sure the man was not breathing when Severus pulled him from the man.

That man was utterly repulsive. Sure, he maybe good looking, but his personality had much to be desired. Harry ran the back of his hand across his lips, trying to wipe off the imaginary taste of the red eyed man. He had kissed him! It was technically Harry's third kiss, but just like the first one he had acquired, he figured it didn't count. Kissing involved two willing participants, each person giving and taking from the other, Voldemort and the Doctor stole their kisses, Harry never even tried to give or take anything from them, he never participated. Severus's on the other hand, now that was a real kiss. Two pairs of lips meeting for only a fraction of a second, but it was enough to cause butterflies to flutter in his stomach, making him ache for more of the feeling. Harry really hoped Severus did it again, it was so nice that first time.

Harry heard a groan and looked to his left, Severus was waking.

Severus groaned and rubbed his neck, why had he thought it a good idea to sleep in this chair? He'd have to take a muscle relaxing potion to help his stiff neck. He opened his eyes only to see big pools of emerald staring back at him. "Good morning."

Harry smiled, whispering back. "Good morning, Severus."

"How are you feeling this morning, any aches or pains?" He questioned.

Harry shrugged, "Not really, I still feel a bit tired though."

Severus nodded. "It's to be expected, you did after all just kill a Dark Lord."

"So he is dead then? I had hoped that I got him, I didn't want to go through all that again." Here Harry frowned. "But I don't understand, Severus! Voldemort snapped my wand, how did I manage to burn him to a crisp?"

"I asked Dumbledore the same question, apparently it all has to do with your mother. You see when your mother sacrificed herself for you when you were a baby; she managed to give you this very ancient protection charm. Voldemort couldn't touch you without being harmed himself. This protection saved your life, and Voldemort is now dead because of it."

"That's good. Did you manage to capture the other Death Eaters? I know that a few of them were there at the castle, but I'm not sure who or how many."

"Yes, we did manage to capture a few of them. Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Jugson, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange were some of our biggest captures along with Fenrir Greyback. We also found Avery, Mulciber, Nott Sr. and Jr. along with strangely enough Narcissa Malfoy. We did not manage to capture Lucius, who has not been seen since the attack on Diagon Alley. He is to be arrested on sight for suspected Death Eater activity."

Harry cleared his throat. "What about Draco? I know he was there, he was the one who captured me."

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes we found Draco." He pointed over to the bed behind Sirius and Remus. "The Dark Lord gave him to Greyback as a plaything. Greyback never did take very good care of his toys. He's lucky to have survived. Then again, he wasn't alone with him for very long. When we questioned Draco under Veritaserum yesterday after he woke up, he told us he never truly wanted to be a Death Eater. He said that Lucius forced him and said he would kill him or hand him over to Voldemort to play with if he didn't do as he was told. After being forced to take the mark he followed through with Voldemort's orders, becoming a spy in the school. The attack on Diagon Alley was his first, and he had not harmed anyone but you. We figured we'd wait to see what you wanted to do with him, since he did kidnap you. He also never tried to turn to anyone for help before he was taken to get the Dark Mark. It's your decision if you want him punished or not."

Harry contemplated the situation. "How badly was he hurt?"

"He has three long gashes from Greyback's claws that go across his face and over his right eye. He has completely lost his vision in said eye as a result. His left wrist was completely shattered – Madam Pomfrey was forced to banish all the bones in his forearm, wrist, and hand and regrow them as he wouldn't have been able to have proper movement if she had simply tried to mend it back together. He has a few more claw and bite marks on his body, but luckily Greyback didn't have time to do anymore damage."

Harry nodded. "I think he's suffered through enough, I don't want to press charges."

"That's good, none of us really wanted to put him on trial. He really didn't want to do what he was doing, he was just a victim of circumstance"

"What about the press? What did the ministry tell the public? Do they even know Voldemort is dead?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, the ministry has told everyone Voldemort is gone as well as about the captures. They have yet to say how or who did it, though Rita Skeeter has already been speculating that Harry Potter has come and saved us all. She has yet to gather any proof, however."

Harry gave a sigh of relief. "Good, I don't think I'm ready for people to hound me yet." Harry gave a sleepy yawn, body still exhausted even after the two days of sleep.

"Go to sleep Harry, I'll still be here when you wake."

Harry nodded sleepily, feeling a peck on his head before returning back to slumber.

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

A/N: Here you go! I really should have been writing my Psychology paper instead of this, but you guys really needed the next chapter, and I have another paper being assigned in my Diet and Nutritional Therapy class so I probably won't get another one out before American Thanksgiving!

Thanks for all the reviews; I'd appreciate a few more –wink,wink-

lazycrazykitten


End file.
